Revelación
by constanswan
Summary: Adaptación según la visión de Emmett. Estaba realmente feliz ¡afín un juego de béisbol!Pero el rastreador iba por bella… repentinamente el odio se apodero de mi ,necesito protegerla ¿pero que estoy pensando? . nuevos sentimientos emXb actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

_Para Lucky ; gracias por tu apoyo incondicional , por aguantar cada unas de mis " peladas de cable" , te amo_

_Declaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente ¬¬) , ni el libro , ni los nombres... en fin , es mi visión sin fines de lucro de lo que pudo pasar por al mente de Emmet ( juiti juiu)_

_mas que una historia totalmente nueva , esta historia es la adaptación del libro a la vista de emmett ( y mía) por lo que hay partes extraídas directamente del libro ( las que están en negrita) además de los pensamientos ,es bastante fiel al desarrollo original de la historia .... por ahora...._

* * *

**Cap 1- el juego**

-¡Bien!- exclame emocionado, Alice había predicho una tormenta para esta noche y jugaríamos béisbol a nuestro estilo.

-nos hará bien quitar de la cabeza lo desagradable que ronda por aquí- dijo con desprecio y asco Rosalíe , claramente refiriéndose a la humana de Edward , la verdad la muchacha no me causaba aquella repulsión que provocaba inevitablemente en mi esposa(actualmente novia), es mas, pasaba de ella , confiaba en que Edward sabia lo que hacía , si no , siempre quedaban otras opciones….

Estábamos listos para partir y la felicidad no cabía en mi , había estado esperando algo como esto desde hace bastante , la verdad ya estaba bastante aburrido sin acción durante los últimos días .

Carlisle , Esme , Jasper , y Alice nos esperaban fuera de la casa para correr todos juntos al prado que utilizábamos en estos casos , cuando llegamos a su altura ,Alice nos aviso que iría también bella mirando de reojo la reacción de mi novia

-perfecto!- gruño Rosalíe mientras su cara de espanto-enojo , paso de asco a perplejidad y un poco de confusión mientras sus ojos se rodaron , se jiro hacia mi con el ceño profundamente fruncido , no pude contenerme una carcajada al ver aquellos cambios de humor tan fugases que cruzaron su perfecto rostro , pero inmediatamente cambie mi posición al volver en mi y darme cuenta lo mucho que se enfadaría .

claramente Edward no estaba hay , supuse inmediatamente que estaba con bella , tal y como hacía toodo el dia , la verdad aquella muchacha era divertida , pero no lograba entender la fascinación que causaba en mi hermano una simple y frágil humana …

hice a un lado esos pensamientos , después de todo ¿ que me importaba?

_¡béisbol!_ Pensé e inmediatamente el rostro se me ilumino, mostrando una sonrisa flamante.

será que después de siglos me siguen volviendo loca tus hoyuelos al reír?-dijo rosalie enternecida mientras se acercaba para fundirnos en un apasionado beso , claramente olvidando el "gesto de burla hacia ella" , instintivamente lleve mis manos a sus piernas y ella entrelazo sus brazos tras mi cuello

Ejem, ejem – carraspeó en tono de aviso esme – por favor hijos , manténganos al margen de su vida marital- alice se rió por lo bajo , claramente con un par de casas destrozadas en la mente…

-Es hora de marchar – dijo carlisle al saber la conversación que se avecinaba

Todos corrimos con ganas por el bosque,_ ¡pero que sensación!_ , no podía contener la felicidad en mí, por lo que no siendo para nada egoísta, la desborde hacia los demás. Rose reía mientras corría en círculos a su alrededor mostrando con orgullo mis hoyuelos mágicos, inmediatamente después corrí hacia esme para levantarla con una mano y lanzarla a mi espalda de donde salto sin problemas manteniendo el equilibrio, Alice salto lejos de mi camino justo cuando intente tomarla y lanzarla por el aire

tramposa- le gruñí

te vas a estrellar- dijo risueña .

_¡Pero que tontería!_ _Soy un vampiro, ¡tengo perfectamente desarrollado todos mis súper sentidos! _entonces escuche un sonido estridente , mas parecido al de un oso ahogándose que a cualquier otra cosa , era tan extrañamente familiar que me despiste totalmente estrellándome contra un árbol

Todos rieron de mi torpeza , lo que extrañamente no me molesto , puesto que ahora todos compartían mi felicidad, soy como un audio-book , no puedo evitarlo ,lo que pienso lo lanzo , no es que piense muchas cosas fuera de lo común , cosas que no peuda decir en voz alta

me da igual que se rían, ahora comparten mi felicidad y soy el responsable – dije triunfante, ante aquello todos volvieron a reír , lo que me hizo fruncir el seño , Carlisle se dirigió a marcar (a nuestro estilo) la cancha mientras Jasper y Alice practican sus tiros , por lo que , mi Rose , Esme y yo , nos sentamos en una roca , no es que la necesitáramos realmente…

-aquí llegan – dijo rápidamente Rose al dilatarse sus narices, en efecto, Edward y bella venían tomados de la mano , Esme se dirigió hacia ellos , la seguí , Rose refunfuño , por lo que la mire significativamente ¡como la conocía! Supe de inmediato lo que le cruzó por la mente, sin prestar atención me dirigí radiante de felicidad aun hacia mi hermano y futura hermanita.

**— ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward? —preguntó Esme conforme se acercaba.**

**—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclare, recordando mi pequeño tropezón**

**—Era él.- dijo tímidamente bella**

**—Sin querer, Bella resultaba muy cómica en ese momento —explicó rápido Edgard**

Entonces alice grito

¡Es la hora!- en aquel momento sonó un trueno que sacudió el bosque, dejando a bella perpleja, lo que la hizo ver realmente chistosa , no sé por que pero esa humana me causaba una excelente impresión , sospecho que me llevare genial con ella . tras este pensamiento Edgard me mira agradecido por mi aprobación

—Raro, ¿a que sí? —dije con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Dirigiéndome no solo a bella , mas bien en un doble sentido a edward

Entonces Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo al otro lado del campo. Dirigí una mirada de cariño a mi novia quien me miro algo enfadada , supongo que por mi cercanía con bella…_ " bah , que cercanía" _pensé irónicamente y como una forma de atraer aquella felicidad embriagadora del deporte comencé a girar el bate rápidamente .

-_" que bien"_- pensé- _"funciona" _–alegre, escuché como Esme daba por iniciado el juego.

Alice se concentro por un momento, para luego lanzar la pelota directamente a la mano de Jasper

-"tramposa"- murmure rápidamente , -" así no vale"- seguro y había buscado en le futuro donde batanearía , así que decidí golpearla con el bate en la cabeza_ " a ver que ve ahora"_ reí satisfecho de mi mismo

**Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento**.

Esta vez le pegué a la pelota con un enorme estruendo ,contentísimo de no haber planeado nada comencé a correr a por las bases , pero Edward fue mas rápido y no alcance la carrera completa

-" demonios"- , no estaba enojado , para nada , adoraba aquella competencia que me hacía vibrar .

El juego iba de maravillas, mi equipo( Rose , Carlisle y Jasper) es fenomenal , aunque cada vez me parecía mas injusto que alice estuviera en el equipo de Eward , "menudo par de tramposos" , al parecer esme también lo pensó por que les llamo la atención varias veces.

- excelente jugada amor- susurro Rosalie

-excelente estas tú, mi ángel – le dije picaramente , como conocía a esa mujer , estaba seguro de que había dado en el clavo y Rosalie estaría de buen humor .

De repente alice gritaba

**— ¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.**

**—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella.**

**— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.**

**—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró.**

**Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.**

**—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrariada**, **como si se sintiera responsable** de que aquellos salvajes vinieran justo en medio del juego … ho, estaba bella , sentirían su olor….

**Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en su cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.**

**— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward.**

**Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:**

**—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.**

**— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban bella nuevamente, refiriéndose obviamente a que la llevara corriendo**

**—No, con carga, no —resumió él—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.**

**— ¿Cuántos son? —pregunte contrariado a alice**

**—Tres —contestó con laconismo.**

**— ¡Tres! —exclame burlón** , bah , si querían jugar que jugaran ,si se atrevían a acercarse a bella era tan simple como matarlos , no nos vendría nada de mal un pequeño reto —. Dejadlos que vengan.

**Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo . todos lo miraban con ansiedad , mas yo estaba concentrado pensando en llaves de lucha libre para divertirme un poco antes de acabar con ellos.**

**—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y desapasionado—. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.**

Edward trato de hacer que bella no sobresaliera, lo cual era bastante difícil, claro , no solo por su exquisito exquisito olor , sino por su apariencia.

Escuche un ruido de claras pisadas, todos nos volvimos al lugar de los sonidos e instintivamente me acerqué a Rose , entonces aparecieron , uno a uno llegaron al campo de juego , nada de que preocuparse una muchacha y dos hombres de contextura delgada , no eran un gran reto para nosotros pero este seria una juego aun mas divertido del que pensé , realmente no ponía mucha atención a lo que hablaban , solo discutían el querer jugar

.De un momento a otro la brisa soplo y el olor de bella se esparció por el campo . Inmediatamente edward gruño y se irguió en defensa ,Entonces todos nos pusimos rígidos cuando uno de ellos , llamado james , se adelanto para responderle.

**-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el moreno , laurent**

**-ella esta con nosotros- dijo carlisle mas dirigiéndose a james que a laurent**

**-¿nos trajeron un aperitivo?- pregunto incrédulo **, _"¿aperitivo?"_ , creía que lo dejaríamos comer a bella .. la felicidad de pronto se me había esfumado , siendo remplazada por un repentino rencor hacia los recién llegados-

**—He dicho que ella está con nosotros —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.**

**—Pero es humana **—protestó Laurent atónito. _¿ Simplemente humana? _, ella era un caso especial sin duda.

—Sí... —de repente ese rencor me recorrió el cuerpo nuevamente , el odio se apodero de mi , me puse lado a lado con carlisle y mostré mis dientes agrandando también mis músculos para que vieran a lo que se enfrentaban...necesiaba protegerla..., los debimos haber intimidado , ya que james se irguió y relajo su postura.

Nuevamente perdí el hilo de la conversación , algo de aprender del otro , ¿ que querríamos aprender nosotros de ellos? Nuestra vida estaba bien tal y como estaba … el nombre de Rosalie me saco de mi ensueño , y note que todos rodeaban a bella , por lo que me situé lentamente en su espalda sin dejar de quitar los ojos del tal james . satisfecho me di cuenta de que obviamente lo intimidamos de nuevo , pues todos retrocedieron , edward tomo a bella del brazo y la llevo , ella se tropezó , _" pero que humana es" _pensé atónito y sorprendido con mi nuevo descubrimiento. Una vez ella estuvo firmemente agarrada a edward nos dirigimos al jeep , donde edward rápidamente la acomodo en el asiento trasero

* * *

primer cap! tengo terminado ya el 2 ... agradeceria reviews , son todos bienvenidos y mas que bien recibidos para continuar la historia

gracias por leer :D


	2. Una pequeña Revelación

nada de los que les paresca conocido aqui es mio , todo pertenece a la autora de twilight : Stephenie Meyer

**_Hola! aquí les dejo el cap 2 , espero les guste y no les moleste demasiado el ya saber de que va la historia ... si les gusta , este seria el ultimo capitulo que ago fiel al libro y le daría un giro a la historia.. es una idea no se que opinen _**_.( siguiendo el consejo de allysan de no rebundar en los detalles ya mas que deacuerdo con eso)_**__**

Muchas pero muchas gracias a Diannita Cullen , aranxa cullen y AllySan , estoy feliz por que le aya gustado y aun mas por sus reviews! _( que son los primeros que tengo por que este es mi primer fic ) ._

**_Ojala les guste!_**

* * *

cap 2- una pequeña revelación

-sujétala- me ordeno, a gusto me deslice a su lado , mientras alice y edward tomaban asiento en sus respectivos puestos

nos esta siguiendo- susurro lo bastante despacio edward- estén atentos , la quiere , el la quiere , nos vamos de forks antes de que le haga daño.

si pensaba que dejaríamos que algo malo le pasara a bella estaba loco …

"por la emoción que me causa el patearles los colmillos" no por otra cosa claro.

— ¿Adonde vamos? —pregunto bella al darse cuenta que salimos de forks , nadie contesto por supuesto

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Adonde me llevas?- realmente estaba enfadada esta chica , me pegunto si eso la ara desorbitar los ojos..

—Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo. –

Aquello era totalmente cierto , debíamos quitarla del peligro lo antes posible , además que tanto tardaría ese en aburrirse? , nos perdería el rastro y podría volver a su casa.

— ¡Da media vuelta! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa! —gritó, tratando de safarse del arnés que le habíamos puesto

—Emmett —advirtió Edward con tono severo.

Ante aquello tuve que tomarle las manos bruscamente, mas la sensación que me produjo me dejo perplejo, su piel era tan calida, sus movimientos eran tan débiles entre mis manos…entonces supe que no debía ejercer mas presión o la rompería, más que ser un esfuerzo, aquel contacto con su piel me era totalmente agradable , era una sensación tan desconocida para mi … el calor recorría mi cuerpo.

— ¡No! ¡Edward, no puedes hacer esto!- " hoho , edward" repentinamente me sentí asustado ,¡ Edward podía leer mis pensamientos! , solo deseaba que bella se quedara quieta , necesitaba pensar.

—He de hacerlo, Bella, ahora por favor, quédate quieta.- bueno si, estaba leyendo mis pensamientos y estaba enfadado , cualquiera lo estaría si su hermano pensara en su novia , pensara en su calor ….

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Charlie llamará al FBI y éste se echará encima de toda tu familia, de Carlisle y Esme! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!

Edward trato de tranquilizarla , es cierto que debíamos marcharnos , pero lo habíamos hecho antes

-¡Pero no por mí, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines todo por mí!-

Era cierto , no debíamos arruinarnos por ella , siempre supe que existía otra posibilidad ;destruirla , mas con aquella cara tan asustada y desesperada era imposible no rendirse ante su desdicha para tratar de alejarla todo lo posible del peligro … si era el fin , así lo seria , si debíamos arriesgarnos por aquella frágil niña, lo aria , arriesgaría mis lasos familiares , es decir , edward debía hacerlo , claro , ella se dirigía a edward… una sensación desconocida me recorrió el cuerpo…

.

—Edward, vamos a hablar de esto.

—No lo entiendes —rugió frustrado ¿ estaba enfadado conmigo?¿ iba a bajarse y golpearme?

—. ¡Es un rastreador, Alice! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!

Entonces si que me golpeó, ese fue un golpe duro, el maldito la perseguiría hasta la muerte , y eso no lo podía tolerar , debía matarlo , debía cazarle …

—Escúchame, Alice. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y la quiere a ella, Alice, a ella en concreto. La cacería empieza esta noche.-

¿ quien no la querría a ella_?¿quien no querría el calor de su cuerpo serca de nuestra fria piel?_ ¿ Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?

—No sabe dónde...

Edward la interrumpió y algo dijo del tiempo… de todas formas la encontraría , debíamos hacer algo , debíamos hacer algo ya

— ¡Charlie! ¡No podéis dejarle allí! ¡No podéis dejarle! —volvió a agitarse sacándome de mi lucha interna.

—Bella tiene razón ,no tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones —intentó persuadirle Alice.

El coche se paro , y bella se golpeo , su desesperacion se estaba traspasando a mi , quizás por aquel calor que me recorría me volví más sensible , deseaba poder ayudarla , deseaba que dejara de sufrir

—No hay ninguna opción —susurró Edward.

— ¡No voy a abandonar a Charlie! —chillo desesperada , su cara era un torbellino de emociones , estaba apunto de un colapso

—Cállate, Bella.- ¿Qué dijo? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así en un momento como este?!

—Tienes que llevarla a casa ——dije finalmente, esto se estaba pasando del limite

—No —rechazó de plano.

—James no puede compararse con nosotros, Edward. No podrá tocarla.- le persuadí , a mi favor estaba claro , que tenia razon

—Esperará.- dijo , sonreí , esperar … yo esperaría por el , esperaría por que se atreviera a acercarse a bella , bella…

—Y también puedo esperar.- y no lo dije solo en un sentido….

— ¿No lo veis? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.

No me enfadaba la idea , es mas me entusiasmaba bastante el poder deshacerme del idiota rastreador , solo necesitaba la oportunidad y lo aria pedazos

—Es una opción.

—Y también tendremos que matar a la mujer. Está con él. Si luchamos, el líder del grupo también los acompañará.

—Somos suficientes para ellos.- somos 7¡por drácula! No seria nada difícil para nosotros, con los talentos de cada uno los teníamos en donde queríamos

—Hay otra opción —dijo Alice con serenidad.

Edward se revolvió contra ella furioso, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:

— ¡No—hay—otra—opción!

Bella y yo los miramos aturdidos, ella quizás por querer comprender lo que se traía entre manos , yo por que acababa de comprender que edward estaba demasiado ocupado viendo en la mente de alice y tratando de pensar por si mismo como para haberse percatado de alguna reacción de mi cuerpo o mente hacia bella … claro que nunca me he caracterizado por ser muy recatado….de igual forma estaba notablemente aliviado

— ¿Querría alguien escuchar mi plan?- pregunto exasperada bella

—No —gruñó Edward. Alice le clavó la mirada, definitivamente enfadada.

—Escucha —suplico—. Llévame de vuelta.

—No —interrumpió él. Yo si quería escuchar su plan

—Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejará a Charlie tranquilo. Charlie no lanzará al FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

La mire sorprendido, además de guapa , calida y loca , era inteligente , eso daba miedo en verdad

—Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.- dije ,pareció ofendida con mi impresionado rostro

—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Bella. Tú lo sabes —dijo Alice.

Todos mirábamos a Edward.

—Es demasiado peligroso... Y no le quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Jah , eso debían dejármelo a mi , yo me encargaría perfectamente de ahuyentarlo

—Edward, él no va a acabar con nosotros.- insistí

Alice se concentró durante un minuto.

—No le veo atacando. Va a esperar a que la dejemos sola.

—No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.

—Exijo que me lleves a casa —repitió bella

Edward presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor —suplico , rompiendo a cualquiera

No levantó la vista. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran contra su voluntad.

Edward dio las nuevas instrucciones a bella , mas que un novio parecia un jefe militar.

El Jeep volvió a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describió un brusco giro. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir de nuevo.

Realmete enamorado se ponía odioso, se ponía casi insoportable , yo le hubiese golpeado de ser bella … claro que si yo fuese el novio estaría loco, solo querría protegerla , mantenerla a salvo , mientras más se me ocurrían ideas mas entendía a edward, no podia permitirse dejarla en peligro , no podía helar aquel calido y frágil cuerpo ,ella era tan delicada … rose… de repente pensé en rose.. No era lo mismo , yo adoraba a mi rose , mas nunca sentí esa inmensa necesidad de protegerla , quizás por que era inmortal, quizás por que la conocía tan bien que sabia cada una de sus reacciones.. quizás por que bella aun seguía dándome calor….

— ¿Emmett? —pregunto mirando nuestras manos

—Ah, perdón —dije y la solté , estoy seguro que si hubiese podido me hubiera sonrojado … entupidos pensamientos

Procure mantener la mente en la lucha… lucha libre … triple h , quizás debiese tener un apodo .. "el descuartizador" suena bien para este trabajo…. Aquello podía escucharlo edward sin duda .. Creo que estaría de acuerdo con mi pensamiento

—Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no está allí, la acompañaré a la puerta —me miró a través del retrovisor—. Dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, tú controlarás el exterior de la casa. Alice, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, lleváis el Jeep a casa y se lo contáis a Carlisle.

—De ninguna manera —le contradije—. Iré contigo.- no creerá que lo dejare solo con un rastreador siguiéndolo , yo podía ayudarlo a cuidar de bella y de paso romper un par de cuellos

—Piénsalo bien, Emmett. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

—Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo.- estaré con ella …

Edward suspiró.

—Si el rastreador está allí —continuó inexorablemente—, seguiré conduciendo.

—Vamos a llegar antes que él —dijo Alice con confianza.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep?

Perdí denuedo el hilo de la conversación .. algo de los coches , que se yo , estaba tratando de concentrarme por si escuchaba o sentía algo entraño afuera

—Escucha, Charlie no es ningún imbécil —protesto—. Si mañana no estás en el pueblo, va a sospechar.- "esta niña si que piensa" realmente estaba sorprendido

—Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.- aquello era mas que cierto , ninguno de nosotros lo pensó antes , esto SI que daba miedo

—Edward, escúchala —le dije—. Creo que tiene razón.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —comentó Alice.

—No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Edward era helada.

—Emmett podría quedarse también —continúo—. Le ha tomado bastante ojeriza.

— ¿Qué? —me volví hacia ella , ¿ quería que me quedara aquí?.... pero que bien pronunciaba mi nombre…

—Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —acordó Alice.

Edward la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Y tú te crees que la voy a dejar irse sola?-Eso es hermano, nada de dejarla sola

—Claro que no —dijo Alice—. La acompañaremos Jasper y yo.

—No puedo hacer eso —repitió Edward, pero esta vez su voz mostraba signos evidentes de derrota. La lógica estaba haciendo de las suyas con él y conmigo también , "lo principal es bella" pensé fuertemente para que me escuchara

—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana , Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Jasper y Alice podrán volver a casa.

¡Y no para de sorprenderme!... volví a pensar en su candida mano y me sentí por primera vez en años .. "frío"

— ¿Dónde te iría a buscar?

—A Phoenix —dijo segura

—No. El oirá que es allí donde vas —replicó con impaciencia.

—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

—Esta chica es diabólica —reí entre dientes , otra vez mi manía de largar las cosas , era cierto ,me estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Y si no funciona?

—Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix —informo.

—No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica.

—No iré a casa.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó con una nota peligrosa en la voz.

—Ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.

—Edward, estaremos con ella —le recordó Alice.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en Phoenix? —le preguntó él mordazmente.

—Quedarme bajo techo.

—Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar – que divertido se ponía! Ella no correría riesgo y yo aria la persecución del siglo

—Cállate, Emmett.

—Mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto ella como tú al intentar protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo... —cazaremos al cazador, mi ingenio me hizo sonreír

—Bella —dijo Edward—, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Sí —.

Se volvió a Alice.

¿Va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto?-

Exacto , esa era la pregunta , y realmente no tenia ninguna intención de apostar con eso…

—Confía un poco en él, Edward. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta

¿Podrás manejarlo tú?—preguntó él.

He hay el gran dilema, ¿ podría manejarlo ella? " podrías manejarlo tu" repetí mentalmente … ¿ podría manejarlo yo? ¿Podría manejar **esta revelación** que acababa de tener?¿podría manejar el hecho de mi terrible atracción a bella?

Al llegar a la casa de bella revisamos el perímetro , para nuestra ventaja claro , sin necesidad de buscar , solo el olfato fue necesario …

—No está aquí —anunció Edward muy tenso—. Vamos.

Me incline para sacar el arnés del pequeño cuerpo de bella

—No te preocupes, Bella —susurre con jovialidad tratando de cómbenseme a mi mismo—. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Bella me miro a los ojos y repentinamente su cara cambio, sus facciones se entristecieron y los ojos se le humedecieron mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima , eso hizo que una nueva oleada de algo totalmente desconocido recorriera mi cuerpo.

**Bella pov:**

_Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos mientras miraba a Emmett. Apenas le conocía y, sin embargo, me angustiaba el hecho de no saber si lo volvería a ver después de esta noche. Esto, sin duda, era un aperitivo de las despedidas a las que debería sobrevivir durante la próxima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se desbordaran las lágrimas de mis ojos._

------Fin de Bella pov------

He aquí la ahora renovada revelación, estaba loco, bella estaba haciendo algo conmigo, no había explicación, o ella era una hechicera y embrujaba a los vampiros con su calida piel y atributos para lograr controlarnos y hacer un ejercito personal de enamorados y conquistar el mundo o (creo que esta es la opción mas valida) realmente se me estaba yendo el poco juicio que me quedaba.

* * *

**_gracias por leer!_**

**_agradeceria sus reviwspara seguir con la historia! acotaciones , ideas , quejas , opiniones ...¡todos son mas que Bienvenidos ! _****_tan facil como un "click"_**

**_aahh y tambien opiniones sobre seguir de una forma diferente el fic , o simplemnete concluirlo , ustedes deciden :) _**


	3. casi un chiste

**Declaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan aquí es mío ,( en especial lo que esta en negritas que es textual del libro) y obviamente lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro.**

_¡MIL DISCULPAS! Por todo lo que me demore en subir otro cap , pero tuve problemas con el pc , y hoy recién pude sentarme y darme el tiempo de escribir , por lo que está escrito algo rápido ( quería actualizar antes de que se aburrieran mas de esperar , y antes de entrar a clases mañana) así que lamento si no quedo muy bien ( de verdad lo creo), pero prometo que en el próximo Cap. me reivindicare ._

_  
__Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído esta historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos , en especial a los que se dieron la molestia de dejar Review , ¡de verdad que me hace muy feliz! Y me motivan a seguir escribiendo , muchas gracias :) , espero que este cap , sea un poco de su agrado ._

* * *

**CASI UN CHISTE**

Era casi un chiste el mirar atrás y recordar todo lo que paso con el cazador, la sala de los espejos, la búsqueda… solo casi, CASI un chiste.

El haberme dado cuenta justamente ese día de lo humanamente agradable que Bella me resultaba no lo hizo una tarea mucho mas fácil, gracias a drácula mi mente estuvo tan ocupada en poder salvarla del peligro que aunque Edward se hubiese esforzado en leer mi mente no llegaría nunca a una conclusión mas que el querer ayudarlo con todo mi cariño de hermano a salvar a su novia sin ninguna otra intención… ese era el chiste.

Lo que definitivamente no fue gracioso fue la impotencia de no correr a mayor velocidad para sacarla de esa sala de ballet, el verla tirada en el suelo con la pierna en un ángulo extraño, sangrando, dejándose vencer.

Lo que nuevamente es un chiste , es que después de todo eso Bella seguía con intenciones de convertirse en una de los nuestros ( lo que no me causa ninguna asco debo decir) , seguía enamorada de Edward ( lo que si me causa algo ) y es más , ella se ha afiatado tanto a nuestro mundo que lo desea con todo su ser , lo que nos deja nuevamente en lo que NO es un chiste … Edward la abandona .

Después de todo lo que paso, cualquiera diría que ella trataría de borrarnos a todos de sus recuerdos, por todo el peligro que corre con nosotros, como paso en su cumpleaños , cuando un pequeño e inofensivo papel casi desata el duelo de una familia , pero extrañamente su mente trabajaba de manera inversa al resto , y eso no la afecto ni un poco , cualquiera diría también , que Edward es el hombre mas afortunado de el mundo .. y claro que lo es , con tan hermosa humana , tan calida chica que paseaba con el por Forks . ¡Pero el muy invesil de mi hermano la abandona! , tal cual una broma pesada, después de todo , **EL** la abandona a **ELLA** .

Voy con Rose en el jeep, vamos devuelta a casa , después de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones , Carlisle nos llamo para avisarnos de la decisión de Edward , una extraña decisión diría yo.

- ¿que pasa Emmett? Que te molesta tanto? – pregunto curiosa Rosse

- nada amor, solo estoy molesto por tener que volver tan pronto , ¡la estábamos pasando tan bien! – hay un motivo del por que quizás Bella me atraía ( aunque fuese con extraños hechizos ) Rose es tan predecible para mi , la conozco tan bien, se sus reacciones , lo que piensa , como dejarla contenta , pero eso a mí no me satisface , siempre he sido un hombre de mas acción y me gusta enfrentar lo desconocido , Bella era eso para mi , un calor desconocido que su cuerpo emanaba , su personalidad y mente que trabajaban de manera tan loca y apasionante , ella siempre me sorprendía …

- jaja , Emmett íbamos a volver igual , después de todo , la casa ya estaba en ruinas – si pudiese haberme sonrojado , ¡como lo hubiese echo! , normalmente la gente cree que soy un duro , pero si que hay cosas que me acaloran …

- jajaja , tienes razón.- Rosse me miro con su cara fría , mas sus ojos mostraban lo que ella no solía decir , lo mucho que me amaba , ¿ y que iba a hacer yo contra eso? Como no iba a quererla yo también con su dulce mirada de ángel y sus ojitos diciéndome lo importante que soy para ella … si , puede que Bella sea solo ago desconocido para mi , solo eso , no voy a perder a mi ángel por un capricho loco , no voy a perder a mi hermano , mi familia .. puff quien dijo que esa..¿ ¿Atracción? por Bella llegaba para pensar aquello?... Otra vez un chiste de mi conciencia.

* * *

-Emmett , limpia eso ahora – gruño Esme , ¡grandioso! pensando en lo que Edward nos contaba , mis manos cobraron vida .. solas por que yo no tenia intención , y rompieron el jarrón que acomodaba en la mesa .

- Disculpa Esme , es que estaba distraído-

-Si quieres a alguien distraído siempre busca a Emmet – dijo Alice sin emoción, a ella no le asía ninguna gracia el irnos ahora

- En realidad , Emmett pensaba en lo irónico de la situación – Edward , siempre tan oportuno

-Edward , ¿ estas seguro de lo que estas asiendo hijo?- pregunto Carlisle con tono amable

- si Carlisle , estoy seguro , ella estará segura así- ¡ _y aquí vengo yo otra vez! El libro abierto_ -

-nosotros estaremos mas seguros sin ella – dije risueño, esa niña si que traía problemas - echare de menos a Bella , si que me caía bien esa chica .

Rose me miro enojada , y todos los demás siguieron con los preparativos de la partida , Bella no se enteraría sino hasta el final , eso la haría sufrir…

- "_tengo hambre"-_ pensé por décima vez desde mi llegada a la casa , decidí que lo mejor era jugar un video juego para distraerme y no pensar mas de lo necesario ,ya después saldría a cazar

-¿por que no cazas ahora Emmett?- pregunto Edward algo irritado

-por que es de mala educación , están conversando y yo me quedo hasta que se hagan todos los planes

-es de mala educación jugar videojuegos también mientras hablamos- dijo molesta Rosalie

-humm , pero soy mas útil en el juego-

nadie dijo nada en mi defensa , lo que me indigno un poco .. solo un poco , ¡el juego estaba genial! Nada mejor para recuperar mi animo que un buen juego de lucha libre , con mi animo renovado , mi mente divertida y nadie molestándome, el tiempo paso rápido , no alcance a reaccionar cuando Rose me sacaba para ir a cazar …

-¡osos!- grite emocionado

- ¿es que no te aburres de cazar osos? Los vas a extinguir – gruño ella

- ese es un mal chiste Rosse , me gustan los osos , saben bien , pero no los extinguiré , no mato ninguna cría – dije indagado , yo no pretendía eliminar los osos , solo busco acción y esos peludos si que me caen bien ( y no solo al estomago)

Lo que yo no sabia , era que aquella cacería no acabaría , no volveríamos a casa , iríamos todos a visitar indefinidamente al clan de Denali , Edward estaba aun en Forks , el debía terminar con Bella , mientras nosotros no teníamos nada mejor que hacer … ¿ que puedes hacer cuando estas en casa de familiares algo aficionados a la reglas? , ¿que puedes hacer cuando no te permiten casar osos por que aquí se están extinguiendo? , ¿que puedes hacer cuando tu esposa y tu hermana salen de excursión a la tienda por una semana? ( es que no entiendo por que demoraran una semana si en un día pueden cargar los dos autos y más )¡¿Qué puedes hacer?! _"chick" _se encendió afín la luz en mi cabeza , _¿como no pensé en eso antes? ¡Video juegos!_

-A Emmett se le arrancan los osos otra vez – anuncio Jasper medio divertido y sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de humor y mi risotada estridente , ¡es que estaba tan contento!

-jajajaja- volví a reír – ingenioso Jasper , ahora dime ..¿donde venían mis videojuegos?

-Emmett , sinceramente .. ¿por que tendría yo que saber donde metes tus juguetes?

-Lo siento Jazz , olvide que Alice empaca todo por ti , emm …mas bien lo compra por ti , pero da igual-

-¿Donde los viste por ultima vez?- pregunto algo enojado

-Emm , estaba jugando en casa..-

-Listo , si Rose no te lo trajo , se quedaron el Forks-

_Se quedaron en Forks , se quedaron en Forks …. Se quedaron en Forks … SE QUEDARON EN FORKS_

La palabra retumbo en mi mente mientras el horror cubría mi rostro .. se quedaron en forks….

Rápidamente marque el numero de Rose , ella debía saberlo , antes de que terminara el primer pitito ella contesto

-¿que pasa Emmett?-

-¿Donde?- pregunte con horror, yo sabia que ella tenia claro de que iba la conversación, estaba con Alice.

¿Por que no compras otro? Si quieres yo te llevo uno cuando vuelva, son solo 7 días – ¿7 días? ¿comprar otro?- si te apetece mucho jugar anda y compra uno, el tuyo se quedo en Forks.- _se quedo en Forks… se quedo en Forks … se quedo en Forks…_

-ESE si que es un mal chiste Rosalie , no comprare otro , yo quiero el mió , ¡es el primero en salir a la venta! ¡Fui el primero en tenerlo!, esta con todos mi juegos , hasta los que creamos con Jasper …

-Emmett , anda a buscarlo , me tengo que ir , después hablamos , te amo – colgó

Pero ella me dio una buena idea

-¡ Lo voy a buscar!- grite con emoción – me voy ahora

- No te puedes ir! , ahora yo me voy a aburrir , pensé que quizás… tu y yo.. ¿podíamos hacer una apuesta?- dijo cabizbajo

- aggg – me estaba haciendo perder tiempo, ¡tiempo de mi valioso tiempo!- está bien, te apuesto a que no descubres por que las chicas van de compras por una semana entera , ¿que hay? , ¿que esconden? , ¿que pretenden? , ¿cual es el color de moda?.-

- eso es fácil, es aburrido-

- bueno señor militar veterano, la clave es que ella nos pueden verte, deveras descubrirlo solo … ¡pero bueno! Si no te atreves o no te crees capas .. Dejémoslo así , no importa-

- ¿yo que gano?- pregunto veloz

-emm¿ que quieres apostar?-

-dejémoslo en que si yo gano pido que hagas lo que sea , si tu ganas pides lo que tu quieras , aunque en esta apuesta solo trabajo yo…

-¿y que voy a hacer yo? Si esto es solo para tu entretención , exijo que la apuesta sea dentro de los parámetros .. me refiero con esto a que nada de por ejemplo :" nada de hablarle a Rosse por un año " , por que no lo are-

-Entonces , si yo gano tu te llamaras Emmietta por tiempo indefinido

- y si yo gano .. ¡tu seras Jazmina! Pero dejémoslo en 3 meses- esto se ponía interesante seria una burla por un laaargo tiempo.

- Entonces, yo gano si averiguo por que las chicas van de compras por una semana entera , ¿que hay? , ¿que esconden? , ¿que pretenden? , ¿cual es el color de moda?

- y… yo gano si tu no lo descubres , pero para hacerlo un desafio , exijo que te vistas del color de moda para saber si es cierto.

- esta bien esta bien – dijo impaciente- nos vemos , Emmi… jeje

En ese preciso momentos ambos salimos de la casa de los Denali , cada uno a su misión , yo específicamente al rescate de mi video juego , ultima generación , el primero en salir a la venta con juegos especialmente creados para mi diversión y distracción. Mientras corría hacia la ciudad mas cercana para tomar un avión a Forks pensé en la apuesta .. si yo ganara , seria un chiste de porvida , Jazmina vestida de color rosa , por que su ignorancia en la moda lo hizo aceptar , el rosa esta de moda , ¡y no es que yo lo sepa por que quiero! Ni por que me guste el color, es que Rosse decoró nuestra pieza de ese color este mes, ¡seria todo un espectáculo! , pero si era yo el que perdía tendría que llamarme Emmietta y aceptarlo como cierto delante de todos y cada uno de los que se enteraran gracias a la bocota de Jasper , quien seguramente escribiría cartas a todos los conocidos de parte de Emmietta y me haría firmar , o gravaría un video y lo pondría en youtube … se acabo el chiste , eso no es para nada gracioso

-grr- un gruñido salio de entre mis dientes enfadados justo en el momento en que entraba en forks

Iba directo a casa , por mi hermoso hermoso videojuego , cuando nuevamente esa chispa se encendió en mi

"¿_que estará haciendo Bella?, ¿estará con Edward?, ¿el se abra ido?¿ como está ella?-_

Inmediatamente casi sin pensarlo mis pies me dirigieron hasta la casa de los Swan , donde percibí su olor , y como quemaba , pero era un ardor increíblemente atrayente , un olor , un sabor que me estaba volviendo loco ,y no por el deseo de tomar su sangre , por el deseo que recorría mi cuerpo , mi nariz se dirigía a el olor , mis ojos cerrado tratando de inmortalizarlo en mi memoria ,mientras ésta reaccionaba y me llevaba a aquel día en que nuestras vidas comenzaron a cambiar nuevamente , el cumpleaños de Bella.

_**Todos nos esperábamos en el enorme salón de color blanco. Al entrar la saludamos con un gran «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!», a coro y en voz alta. Enrojeció y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Alice, había cubierto cada superficie plana con velas rosadas y había docenas de jarrones de cristal llenos con cientos de rosas. Cerca del gran piano de Edward había una mesa con un mantel blanco, sobre el cual estaba el pastel rosa de cumpleaños, más rosas, una pila de platos de cristal y un pequeño montón de regalos envueltos en papel plateado.**_

—_**Siento todo esto, Bella —susurro Carlisle—. No hemos podido contener a Alice.**_

_**Rosalie y yo estábamos detrás de ellos, al verla mi rostro se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que la vi; parecia que miraba todo con cuidado, miraba a Rosalie como si le doliese mirarla , y a mi , me miraba ¿ sorprendida?¿fascinada?**_

—_**No has cambiado en nada —solté con un tono burlón de desaprobación—. Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre**__.- realmente no lo desaprobaba , mas bien eso me encantaba_

—_**Muchísimas gracias, Emmett —agradeció mientras enrojecía aún más.**_

_**Yo solo rei**_

—_**He de salir un minuto — giñe un ojo a Alice , iba por el regalo de bella , realmente quería ver su cara cuando lo viera , si que estaba de lujo , peor no quería perder tiempo , su risa , su sonrojo—. No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia.**_

—_**Lo intentaré.**_

Mientras conectaba los cables del estéreo , oí un " gracias Emmett" , no pude evitar reírme explosivamente otra vez, volví a la casa , todo paso tan rápido ; el papel , la sangre , el olor , Jasper al ataque , vidrios , mas sangre …

_**Al segundo siguiente, agarraba a Jasper desde detrás, sujetándolo con abrazo de hierro, pero Jasper se debatía desesperadamente, con sus ojos salvajes, de expresión vacía fijos exclusivamente en ella.**_

—_**Emmett, Rose, llevaos de aquí a Jasper.**_

_**Realmente estaba serio por vez primera y como no , que desastre , que impotencia , que rabia , asentí....**_

En aquel momento todo dejó de ser "normal", hum , el aroma se dirigía al bosque , lo seguí .

_**Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —decía edward **_

**—**_**¿Tú... no... me quieres? —pregunto confundía , dolida**_

**—**_**No.- si eso no la destruía nada lo aria , ¿como era capas Edward de llegar tan lejos?**_

**—**_**Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba**_

**—**_**En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.**_

**—**_**No —contestó con un hilo de voz—. No lo hagas.**_

**—**_**No me convienes, Bella.**_

**—**_**Si... es eso lo que quieres.**_

**—**_**Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado **_

**—**_**Lo que quieras —**_

**—**_**No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido **_

**—**_**Lo haré —murmuré.**_

**—**_**Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.**__**Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más....**__**No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.**_

**—_¿Alice se ha ido? _**_—_ perdí el hilo de la conversación ( se me estaba haciendo costumbre) , Edward se fue , la dejo sola en el bosque , en el sendero , pero sola , me rompía el corazón verla tan frágil tan débil , mientras corría intentando alcanzarlo se tropezó y hay se quedo murmurando , alucinando , llorando , desvaneciéndose … no se cuanto rato habrá pasado , no se cuanto mas podría soporta sin levantarla, pero la ayuda no se hizo más esperar , Bella fue llevada a casa , ella esta bien … a salvo , lo que no quiere decir que este bien la verdad .

Fue un golpe duro verla en ese estado, sufrí como no había sufrido en demasiados años, sentí mi corazón quemándose otra vez , sentí mi piel a fuego vivo , sentía un vacio , necesitaba ayudarla , ¿pero que podía hacer yo contra la decisión de Edward? , si hubiese podido llorar lo abría echo .Ahora recostado sobre el sillón de mi casa , mirando televisión sin prestar atención ,no podía pensar en otra cosa , no podía quitar de mi mente su cara , inexpresiva , sin vida , sus ojos , el reflejo de que moría por dentro , sus escalofrios , su esperanza desvanecida .

Era casi un chiste el recordar por que había regresado a Forks , casi un chiste por que ahora que lo tenia frente a mí no podía tocarlo , no podía envolverlo y llevármelo , era casi un chiste que Rose me llamara para desearme buenas noches ,era casi un chiste que Edward considerase eso apropiado , que pensara que ella lo superaría , era casi un chiste el estar aquí , mientras Bella esta en su casa , desvaneciéndose , era casi un chiste , solo casi …

casi nada .

* * *

ii fin dle capitulo , fue cortito , pero ya tengo que termianr de ordenar para el colegio ¬¬

y si , era necesario todo por que explica lo que pasara mas adelante .. por que volvió Emmett , donde estaban todos, etc...

así que , tanto si te gusto o no , si tienes sugerencias , dudas, reclamos , aportes, ideas , etc

_**AGRADECERIA SUS REVIEW**_ para continuar , (es que de verdad que si no hay review , no hay personas que lo lean y si no hay personas , Emmett llora decepcionado )

Emmett: _¡Review ahora , review ya !(voz de propaganda) si dejas un review , podrás llevarte un lindo Emmett que te ira a visitar 1313 ( la promoción incluye un abrazo de oso) ( edward se vende por separado)_

así que muchas gracias por leer y por su futuro review :D !


	4. Amistad

**Declaimer: Nada de lo que hay aquí es mío …., todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer , espeto las partes que no reconozcan**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen , agregan a favoritos y dejan reviews :D**

* * *

**Cap4 : Amistad.**

Ni siquiera podía dormir para distraerme, no podía evitar el sentir ese peso en mi pecho, y el hecho de estar solo con mi pensamiento inusualmente grave me tenía desesperado, no podía seguir hay sin hacer nada, no podía seguir con eso.

Por mas que pensé no logre concentrarme en una buena idea, por lo que decidí subir a mi habitación . Estaba exactamente igual a como la deje , sobre la cama estaba yo , es decir ,mi otro yo junto a mi Rose .

-¡justo lo que quería! – allí estaban bien acomodados, mi "Rose" (Rosalba con trenzador ) y mi yo ,¡ mi precioso osito de peluche! , realmente necesitaba distraerme , seria una noche larga , así que ¿ que mas daba?

Ho Emm ¿ por que no me risas el pelo? – dije con voz aguda , seguramente me veía ridículo jugando en la alfombra solo con mis muñecos

Pero Rosalie mi amor , te vendría mejor un moño – (es claro que no se usar el risador )

Esta bien mi osito , no importa , vamos a bailar – corrí a velocidad vampirica a poner la canción favorita de rose "barbie girl".- ¡Emmett! No me pises los pies

Podría decirse que el juego me divirtió bastante , hicimos comiditas de barro , y Emmito tubo que luchar contra el gran león de Edward par salvar a su damisela en peligro que colgaba de la lámpara de Esme , el rescate fue genial , en eso llego el duendecillo Alice quien nos mando a buscar un trébol de 4 hojas para salvarnos de la furia de los Vulturis por haber roto la mesita de centro al dejar caer la lámpara . Con este juego realmente estaba aprendiendo de moda, ¡les cambie ropa un centenar de veces! Todo para el gran desfile de modas que hice en el comedor, por que hay que reconocerlo, soy un gran diseñador , Alice estaría orgullosa de la producción que hice para el evento y ¡la cantidad de peluches que asistieron! Fue todo un éxito , definitivamente tendría que repetirlo .

Ya sin ideas, y sin ganas de ordenar decidí salir a dar una vuelta, cazaría algún alce, lo que no me hacia ninguna gracia y volvería para ver a Bella, debía asegurarme de que ya estaba bien para volver a casa.

Una vez que estuve sobre la ventana de Bella me costo encontrarla, estaba hecha un ovillo tiritando y murmurando, su cara afligida mostraba que aun en sueños ella lloraba, un impulso me llevo a tirar la ventana, que milagrosamente se abrió sin hace un ruido, entré a su habitación.

"_que maravillosa sensación " _su fragancia llenaba cada espacio , cada rincón del cuarto recorriendo mi piel , la sensación me hizo caer en la ensoñación , mi mente vagaba por las inmensidades , por lugares que jamás había conocido antes , me sentí soñando , soñando como no recordaba que se hacia , me sentí flotar entre las nubes , encontré un sentido a mi mundo , ahora todo se veía bien , ahora todo estaba como debía ser , yo pertenecía allí , allí con su olor , pero( choque con algún pájaro que me volvió a la realidad) .. "_Pero jamás con ella_" pensé.

Ella era mi manzana, mi fruta prohibida, la deseaba, la quería, la necesitaba, mas no me estaba permitido siquiera estar mirándola.

" _debo marcharme"_

_-_¡No! – me sobre salte- por favor no te marches, no me dejes sola

-Bella…yo… - ¿Qué tenia que hacer ahora?

- ¿acaso no me amas?- pregunto llorando

- ¿amor? Yo… yo me siento totalmente atado a ti , no se si es amor , pero siento como si tuviese un corazón – esa chica sabia lo que quería , iba directo al punto , si pudiese estaría sudando .

-eso cambia las cosas, siempre supe que no era buena para ti , por eso no me besas , no respondes como yo , ¿es que no te parezco atractiva?

- Bella , yo , wow , esto.. Claro que te besaría, y si que me pareces atractiva, si tu supieras… pero eso esta mal, no de-de-debemos… _-¿un vampiro podía tartamudear_?

-¡nooo! ¡Nooo! Edward no me dejes. Se ha ido, se ha ido,

- Diablos – susurre , ¡ella hablaba en sueños!- _soy un entupido_- me sentía tan tonto , creí que tal vez… creí que ella también …

_-" pff entupidos pensamientos Emmett, muy inteligente de tu parte , muuuuy inteligente"-_

En ese preciso momento entro Charlie a la pieza , gracias al más grande los vampiros no me vio ni despertó a Bella , decidí quedarme un poco mas , solo para miarla un ratito , me senté en la mecedora frente a su cama… "splash" _"como no", _al sentarme la rompí , haciendo un ruido de madera rota que definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido

Bella se sobresalto , pegando un brinco sobre la cama , estaba tan perplejo que no supe reaccionar , ella me miro y su rostro sombrío se ilumino

-¡Emmett!-dijo- ¡Ho Emmett eres tu!–

"claro que soy yo" le habría contestado, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar , hay estaba ella con los ojos hinchados , mirándome como si jamás hubiese visto algo mas magnifico , con una polera llena de agujeros bien apretada y solo unos pequeños pantaloncillos ¿ no era acaso ese motivo suficiente para hacerme perder el hilo? Seguí mirándola perplejo y una sonrisa picara cruzo mi cara rápidamente , mis ojos adquirieron su característico brillo , mi mundo se arreglo otra vez

así dicen, aun que no creo que por mucho – me miro sin entender – digamos que por razones de fuerza mayor , podrían llamarme "Emmietta" – bufé

Bella me miro con el seño fruncido, tratando de imaginarme con vestido supongo , bufe otra vez , y se largo a reír , reír de verdad , reía como si las horas pasadas no hubiesen pasado jamás , esto me alegro y reí con ella

¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?

Realmente no se , son dudas que hay que resolver , algunos dicen que venimos del mono , otros dicen que Dios , pero como soy vampiro y se que no tengo nada que ver con los murciélagos no se de donde vengo , como no se de donde vengo no se que hago aquí , veras tengo algunas teorías …

-¡Emmett!, ¡Emmett! –me llamó la atención- ¿Dónde esta Edward?¿por que no vino el? Necesito verlo, tuve una pesadilla horrible , llévame a casa-

Primero , con casa ¿se refería a mi casa? ,

segundo , ¿como iba yo a decirle lo que paso y romperle el corazón otra vez?

Tercero , no podía ocultarle la verdad , en el fondo ella sabe lo que pasa y no quedo alimentar sus ilusiones en vano

Cuarto, no debí venir

Estoy aquí por que tengo cierto afán por romper un poquito las reglas , no iba a dejar que hicieras cosas divertidas sin mi. – sonreí todo lo que pude mientras entendía lo que ella pensaba , claro estaba que yo no se leer los pensamientos , mas no lo necesitaba , mi corazón entendía lo que su ser me emanaba , ella no necesitaba más respuestas , entendía que yo no debía estar hay , entendía que todos marcharon a otro lugar , pero aún así estaba inmensamente agradecida de que estuviera con ella , yo era la prueba de que todo seguía siendo verdad , mi sola presencia le hacia la carga mas liviana .

Yo no tendría que verla, no tendría que quererla, pero ya era tarde para todo eso, la ayudaría a superarlo y ya , así de simple , yo la ayudaría.

-tranquila Bella –me acerqué y la abrace- estoy aquí contigo, estoy aquí,

Al abrazarla recordé el día en que tome sus manos en el jeep , el calor recorriendo mi cuerpo tan agradablemente , una sensación tan especial , tan gratificante… Ella se estremeció entre mis brazos , la miré , tan pequeña , tan delgadita , tan delicada que no pude evitarlo.

-Mejor me cuido o te rompo, si pareces una muñeca de porcelana

-Soy más fuerte que eso

- extrañamente es algo así… Sigues viva de pura suerte

- ja! ¿suerte?¿ que es eso?

- Es solo tu culpa humanilla

- no es mi culpa que los accidentes vengan hacia mi

- y no es mi culpa que estén apunto de desaparecer los osos panda…

-¡¿tu?! ¿eres responsable de su extinción?- con su cara aterrada y enojada me miraba acusadora

- No , te lo dije claramente , NO es mi culpa que estén desapareciendo.-Me miró enojada , mi chiste no le hacia gracia – Bahh amargada y ruidosa niña humana

- Estupido y tonto oso.

-¿oso?

-si , gran y tonto oso

- ¿grande y tonto?

-si Emmett , como los osos

-¿como que?¿ yo soy un oso?¿un oso grande?

-Grande .. Grande del porte de un oso

- Grande de porte y de alma

- y sin sentido como un oso

-¿Cómo un osito?

- No como un osito , como un oso , uno grande

- Entonces sí, soy así

- ¿Cómo un oso?

-¡hay Bella que lenta eres!-dije rodando los ojos- sí , como un oso

Una carcajada broto de sus labios de forma tan estridente que me tuve que esconder por que Charlie entraba hecho una bala para ver que pasaba , al ver a Bella tirada sobre la cama riéndose , abrió los ojos como platos y se fue a llamar a Renne

"Se le esta yendo el juicio .. ¡Loca!.. si , no creo que se recupere pronto" – le oí decir

No creí que retarla por lo lenta que era fuese tan divertido , pero me alegraba de sobremanera que ya no estuviese llorando o con cara de zombi , quise reírme pero si mi risa sonaba Charlie tomaría la escopeta y alguien saldría herido .. Definitivamente yo no.

-y… ¿Qué quieres hacer tomate?-pregunte una vez se hubo calmado

-¿tomate?- arqueo las cejas

-Haber Bella , si yo soy un oso , tu no puedes quedarte como nada, no puedes ser un animal , por que ellos no se sonrojan ni se caen tanto , así que he llegado a la brillante conclusión de que eres como un tomate

-¿Cómo un tomate?

-si Bella como un tomate , tan colorada como un tomate bien maduro , tan rompible a poca fuerza como ellos , tan .. tan… tan tomate!

-ok , como un tomate.

-¿ entornes que quieres hacer?

- ¿ te quedaras conmigo Emmett? – _"como me gustaría"_

-solo por hoy , después debo volver a casa , tengo mucho que hacer

-¿como que?

-bueno , tengo una apuesta con jasper … tengo que cerciorarme de su cumplimiento , tengo que ordenar el desfile de modas…

-¿desfile de modas?

Yo y mi bocota , no quería que se enterara de eso , gracias a drácula no me pongo rojo o si seria un verdadero tomate

-eeeeeeh, jeje , es una historia muy laarga , y muy aburrida…

-quiero oírla.. toda- _"malvada mujer"_ , se divertía a cosillas mías

-malvada tomate con patas

Como no contar la historia si hasta a mí me hacia reír

todo comenzó cuando subí a mi habitación tan aburrido que comencé a jugar con Rosy y Emmitto al baile , Rosy se quejaba que le dolían los pies así que…

¿Rosy y Emmitto?- pregunto divertida

Si , ¡mis muñecos! , bueno tuvimos una serie de problemas , con cierto secuestro , una lámpara rota , los vulturis , tréboles de cuatro hojas y así … - no quería entrar en detalles , no quería decirle nombres o sabia que le afectaría – Entonces … ¡me aburrí otra vez! Así que tome unos vestidos de Alice y los corte – _ups- _decidí crear una gran producción , un desfile de mis diseños primavera/verano . Y hay estaba yo , en la mesa del comedor rodeado de peluches interesados en la moda , con luces en el piso y en el techo de diferentes colores que con las cortinas y manteles daban un ambiente exótico , te preguntaras querida Bella , ¿Por qué quería un ambiente exótico? Pues bien , eran puros animalitos , así que lo ambiente a lo animalito , simple … entonces hay estaba yo , en la mesa con los Jonas Brothers de fondo , presentando mi nueva colección , el publico estaba vuelto loco , los valores comenzaron a subir , y todo estaba saliendo como lo planee , pero siempre pasa algo … no estaba mi vestido estrella , ¡el vestido mas hermoso creado por un Emmett en la historia! , así que Rosy improviso , subió al escenario y mientras yo encontraba el vestido que tenia la jirafa , ella animo el frente , al final , todo salio bien, si me preguntas , mas que bien , no soy bueno relatando cosas , y no soy un gran productor , pero debo decir que nunca vi un desfile mejor

Quizás pensó que lo decía en broma, pero algo en el orgullo de mi cara le pareció gracioso y volvió a reír, seguramente se lo imagino todo mal, debería hacer un curso de relatos, no se me daba para nada bien…

-ho , lo siento , no quise hacerte sentir mal , Emmett , es que me pareció tan gracioso , me hubiese gustado estar hay contigo –sonreí

- se que no relato bien… pero… puedes estar conmigo hoy, podemos salir a pasear, solo si quieres claro. - ¿nervios? , ¿Podía sentir nervios con todo el gran pedazo de personalidad que tenia?

- De verdad, me encantaría – su sonrisa me alivió, su cara de sinceridad me alegró

- Entonces , donde quedamos .. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy tomatillo?

- Adrenalina – contestó

Y hay estábamos, sobre un árbol de unos 40 metros de alto, sobre un campo lleno de flores y espigas, aferrados en un abrazo protector para que no se cayera , me apretaba con todas su fuerzas sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión en mi cuerpo , me causaba una gracia el verla tan aterrada con los ojos apretados haciéndole salir arrugas , que mi risa llenaba el lugar inhabitado haciendo volar los pequeños pajarillos cantando lejos de allí , era una escena tan perfectamente de película que podía imaginarla en color sepia , mi imaginación es bastante buena , lo que me provocó una sensación de euforia y emoción solo comparable a mi mayor placer deportivo .

Emmett , me estas estrangulando – dijo en un susurro adolorido

Ho lo siento Bells , es que olvido lo frágil que eres- no tenia ningún otro sentido aquel comentario , de verdad lo olvidaba .

No te preocupes , es solo que mis huesos se pulverizan un poquito.. nada de que preocuparse –

Claro , muy común en ti – volví a reír , realmente estaba feliz

¿Es hermosa no?

Claro que si … ¿Qué es hermosa?

Jajaja nunca cambies Emmett –sonrío- hablo de la vista , jamás imagine algo así

No es lo mas hermoso que has visto – sabia que aquello era mi hermano

Gracias por traerme Emmietta

Jajaja- le golpeé en hombro , ella rió definitivamente era una escena perfecta , era un momento perfecto y el color sepia lo hacia mas emotivo aún.- No creerás que subir un árbol y mirar el paisaje era todo lo que tenia planeado …

¿Qué planeas?- preguntó asustada

Planeo lanzarte , quiero ver cuanto tardas en caer

Ooh no , no lo harás

Ooh si , si lo haré

Emmett , Emmitto , osito ,¿ no le harías eso una amiga no? – que lindo sonaba eso en sus labios , _¡que bien, somos amigos!_

Si lo haré – debió pensar que bromeaba pues no presto atención y rió , no soy de ese tipo de bromas …Salté

Volábamos en caída libre , flotábamos , ella con los ojos y dientes apretados , con un grito ahogado , yo con una sonrisa de hoyuelos , caíamos , el viento nos acariciaba , no quite las manos de su cintura , ella ya no gritaba , parecía que lo disfrutaba , ¡¿y quien no?! La sensación de libertad recorría el cuerpo , la adrenalina te trasladaba a un nivel superior … el suelo estaba cerca , no era difícil para mí , comenzamos a caer por entre las espigas gigantescas , caímos suavemente , la deposité en el espacio que se formo con nuestros cuerpos , como si la gravedad no nos afectara.

El sepia se disipo e imagine "la casita en la pradera" , ambos acostados entre espigas hacia el cielo , sonriendo , con los ojos cerrados disfrutando aún la sensación de asía solo unos segundos . yo estaba fascinado , ella , maravillada por la simplicidad del aterrizaje , no quería hablar , no quería romper la perfección del momento . Esperamos.

Dejaste de gritar , eres mas valiente de lo que pensé –

Tu ayudaste bastante , sentir que estabas conmigo me hizo sentir segura , y la sensación ¡ah que sensación!

si… fue genial-

¡fue espectacular!- se apoyó sobre su codo , mirándome con los ojitos brillantes – Gracias Emmett

No hay de que , no me cuesta nada traerte aquí –

No me refiero a eso , gracias por estar aquí , aquí conmigo , gracias por venir , por quedarte aunque no tienes que hacerlo , por hacerme tan bien … hacerme olvidar ...-medito un momento -ya no estoy triste – se sorprendió

Bella , créeme que para mi no es un esfuerzo , solo quería ayudarte un poco

No es una ayuda lo que me has dado , estando contigo , la felicidad que tienes … me la contagias, la compartes , me haces feliz – sonrío- eres un gran amigo , grandote, no se que hubiese pasado de no haberte tenido hoy aquí .

_Mi vida es hermosa porque existes tu,_

_hermosos son mis días porque veo tu luz_

_llevas ese fuego que hay en mi corazón_

_para toda mi vida tu eres la razón....oooh!_

_Es que tu cariño conmigo compartiste,_

_ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee_

_y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste,_

_ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste._

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempre _

_Los pajaritos cantan al verte sonreír_

_es que tu amor al mundo logras transmitir_

_Y aunque siento dolor por quienes no están mas_

_con tu sola presencia todo quedo atrás_

_por siempre junto a ti un día tu me dijiste_

_ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste_

_es que me enseñaste que la __**amistad**__ existe_

_ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste_

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee _

_y a cambio de nada tu __**amistad**__ me diste_

_ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeeeee_

_Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das.._

_felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

_felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee_

* * *

Bueno dejé una canción que le venía, como de Bella a Emmett por su amistad , ojala se lo pudieran imaginar como lo tengo en mi cabeza …y les gustara el capitulo.

Dudas , quejas , ayudas , ideas , acotaciones ,saludos , piropos a Emmett … todo se acepta! Solo hagan clik en el botoncito verde de abajo y dejen su review!

**Emmett:: ¡Review ahora , review ya !(voz de propaganda) si dejas un review , podrás ganar la promoción de el día! hoy promocionamos un Edward , con volvo incluido para pasear por forks :)**

El concurso anterior lo gano Coona , MissCandy por pedirlo xD

Saludo especial a AllySan que siempre deja review ^^

Gracias por las acotaciones ,que me sirven de mucho!

y sobre todo gracias por seguir la historia^^

_constanswan_


	5. la rocola

_Siento tardar , es que mi computados se murió otra ves ¬¬ , así que tengo que escribir muy apurada si quiero actualizar por que me prestan este pc muy poco rato , hice lo que pude , no es muy de mi agrado pero quería actualizar ya!_

_Este cap es mas una dedicatoria , ya que es una situación que paso en realidad adaptada al fic … es un songfic , o algo parecido xD (Emmett la rocola)_

_Recuerden dejar reviwes, en este capitulo realmente los necesito :O_

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podía ser real , ni en mis mas alocados pensamientos pensé enamorarme de una humana y jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que precisamente de esa humana , la ex de mi hermano , a la que mi novia odia.. si , teniendo novia hay estaba yo , secretamente enamorado de el tomatin , feliz con su amistad , a espaldas de mi familia , ¿ como no se daban cuenta? Fácil , la única que podía averiguarlo era Alice , pero ella no ve sentimientos y todo lo que ha pasado a sido sin ningún tipo de decisión , es algo mas allá de la mente , algo mas allá de la razón , mas allá de mi , simplemente … mas allá

-Emmett , ¿más allá de que?- pregunto Bella

-¿ah?

-Repetías "mas allá , mas allá "

-Aahh es que estaba pensando en hakuna matata .. ir mas allá de lo que vez…hakuna matata

-¿Hakuna matata?

_Que bien que siempre estoy preparado_ , corrí a mi jeep y tome las luces de emergencia , (emergencia como esta) y tome mi traje de jabalí , tirándole el de suricata a Bella.

-¿Qué haces Emeett? – preguntó entre contrariada y divertida

-Solo canta conmigo… ¡luces!

-Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir ( ¡sacude la cola!) a vivir así yo allá aprendí , hakuna matataa

--¡canta Bella!

-¿hakuna matata?

-Hakuna matata

-Hakuna

-Matata

-Hakuna

-Matata!

Estuvimos mucho tiempo riendo de nuestro pequeño musical, jugando con los trajes , siendo lo que queríamos ser , nosotros mismos , felices .

No podía creer lo divertido que era mirarla y verla toda café, mirando con las manitos bajo la barbilla, como fiel imitación de la suricata.

Miles de canciones se me venían a la mente, hoy me creía una rocola

-Bueno , Bella , te llevo a casa , Charlie debe estar preocupado

-¿Ya te vas? – la emoción me recorrió, ella estaba triste ¡triste y preocupada por **MI** ausencia!

-Si , creo que ya me extrañan en casa

-Si.. no es difícil ver por que te extrañan…

-¿Como?

-Eres .. especial .. tu.. em.. gran amigo , muy divertido Emmietta

--Aahh , si , claro .. amigos, grandes amigos.

_No debería quererte pero te quiero_

_Simplemente no puedo dar media vuelta_

_No debería verte pero no puedo moverme_

_No puedo mirar a otro lado_

Y mis cambios de ánimo. La emoción me abandonó, es que mi cerebro procesó todo lo que había pasado, no le había tomado el peso real a todo esto. Estoy enamorado .. eso son las mariposas , la felicidad y la tristeza al mismo tiempo , la necesidad de cuidarla de quererla , de olvidar el resto del mundo , estoy enamorado , y tengo una novia , una esposa , tengo una familia , a quien estoy defraudado , un hermano a quien le romperé el corazón . soy un mal vampiro ,¡¿Cómo llegué a esto?!, y ¿Qué es lo peor? Lo peor es que ella ni siquiera lo sabe , ni siquiera comparte el sentimiento , solo soy y siempre seré " su amigo divertido " , pero no podia evitarlo , la necesitaba …

_Y no se como estar bien cuando no lo estoy_

_Porque no se como hacer que este sentimiento se detenga_

_Para que lo sepas_

_Este sentimiento esta tomando el control de mí_

_Y no puedo evitarlo_

_No vaguearé, no puedo dejarle ganar ahora_

_Pensé que deberías saber que_

_He intentado de la mejor manera alejarme de ti_

_Pero no quiero_

_Solo tengo que decirlo todo_

_Antes de irme_

_Para que lo sepas_

no te vallas… no aun

lo siento tanto Bella… yo necesito irme, tengo que marchar –

_Se esta haciendo difícil estar a tu alrededor_

_Hay tanto que no puedo decir_

_Me quieres esconder tus sentimientos_

_Y mirar a otro lado_

no la deje continuar y Salí por la ventana a una velocidad impresionante, mas de o que ví alguna vez correr a Edward . ¿cobarde? No lo creo, todo lo contrario, soy lo suficientemente valiente como para alejarme de ella ahora, antes de que pase a mayores. A pesar de que corría, su rostro me seguía, y mis pies cada vez tenían menos fuerzas, ya no podía correr, debía volver e investigar como se encontraba, no será nada bueno perder a dos personas en menos dedos días… solo un vistazo

_Y no se como estar bien cuando no lo estoy_

_Porque no se como hacer que este sentimiento se detenga_

Mientras corría me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui, imaginando como hubiese sido todo si yo le hubiese hablado aquel día en que llego a Forks , como hubiese sido si yo hubiese sido Edward , solo entonces me di cuenta que desde el día en que la vi , algo se encendió

_Este vacío me esta matando_

_Y me pregunto porque he esperado tanto_

_Mirando atrás me doy cuenta_

_Esto siempre estuvo ahí solo que nunca se habló_

_Estoy esperando aquí… esperando aquí_

Bella estaba con la cara como zombie otra vez .. y yo era parte de la razón de aquello , aunque sea solo una pequeña parte , mi corazón no lo soportaba , aunque tenía claro que era una piedra , mi corazón se estremecía y se doblaba , se quebrajaba .

¿ no lo dije ya? Soy un libro abierto… no puedo aguantar mucho sin largar lo que pienso .

_Pensé que deberías saber que_

_He intentado de la mejor manera alejarme de ti_

_Pero no quiero_

_Solo tengo que decirlo todo_

_Antes de irme_

_Para que lo sepas…. _

"_Tonto, tonto, Tonto Emmett " -_ ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? , tuve que hacer caso a mis tontas locuras .Estaba todo tan bien…

Ya no había vuelta atrás , tendría que aceptar lo que se me venia encima ..

" si no lo intentó jamás sabría como hubiese sido " me consolé .

No se si habrán pasado una hora o dos , pero volví a su habitación , entre ella estaba allí , sentada en su cama .

-¿Por que lloras Bella?

-Emmett…- le sequé las lágrimas

-lo que sea , no vale la pena , créeme , el no vale tu llanto – puede que las valiera , siendo el vampiro perfecto para ella .. Pero no debía llorar, no después que el la abandono, el debía llorar por perder una mujer como ella , no alreves

_Soy tu mejor amigo,_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

_De amores perdidos.._

-shhh , tranquila Bells , estoy aquí contigo ,no me iré , hoy no – el aroma me llenaba y el corazón jamás estuvo mas comprimido , hay estaba yo , consolándola , acariciándola … su pelo emanaba ese exquisito aroma que me provocaba mil mariposas …

_Te recargas en mi hombro _

_Tu llanto no cesa,_

_Yo sólo te acaricio.._

-es que … yo… jamás tuve amigos , jamás me intereso mucho , pero , aquí todo cambio , las cosas que aprendí no son fácil de olvidar , es tan difícil cuando lo tienes todo y después solo queda.. La nada

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo_

-estoy aquí Bella , yo estoy contigo

-lo se , y te lo agradezco tanto , se que soy egoísta pero tu presencia hace todo mas fácil …

-no se que decirte Bells , me gustaría que no lloraras por el.. – _me gustaría que no lloraras , me gustaría que Edward dejara tu cabeza de una vez por todas_

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte _

_De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido _

_Lo que no sabes es que.._

Que no daría por ser aquel que revuelve tus sentimientos, ser el dueño de tu corazón , ser el causante de tu felicidad.

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

-que pasa Emmett? .. hoo , o siento tanto , se que es difícil para ti , siempre yo la que hay que cuidar , la niña débil … dime que te molesta tanto Emmett?

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_Y me preguntas,_

_Si algo me está pasando.._

-¿Molestarme? ¿El que? ¿Por que? – perdí el hilo … pff se me estaba haciendo realmente costumbre

-No se si es posible que los vampiros lloren .. pero tienes los ojos llorosos… dime , cuéntame , confía en mi .

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,_

_Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo_

_Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no_

Yo vine a esto, debía hacerlo, no podía guardarlo mas, ella dejaba de llorar , dejó de llorar por que estaba preocupada por mi , pero mis esperanzas estaba casi muertas…

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_

_Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre_

_-or eso..._

-bueno , recuerdas aquella canción de Jessy Macartney que escuchamos en el jeep?

-Jaja , si la recuerdo – sonrío , _"¡que linda sonrisa tiene por drácula! "_

-Bueno , te dije que me identificaba … me identifica por ti …. – me miro sin entender

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Me llega , por ti…

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero Bells ..

-Yo.. yo , maldito vampiro – dijo con lo ojos bien abiertos

El mundo se vino abajo, todo lo que alguna vez pensé podría funcionar, ahora me parecía tan ridículo , ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? , como iba ahora a arreglar todo este desastre?

-prefiero quedar como un perdedor, a quedar como un cobarde y jamás haberlo dicho y… lo siento tanto Bells…

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

maldito vampiro… creí que… ¿ podemos comenzar de nuevo?

-Me gustas

-Pues tu también – sonrío , mi cara debió haber sido algo digno de risa , esos Ambros de emociones me estaban afectando realmente rápido- yo creí que tu solo me veías como una amiga y eso me dolía , me dolía por que veo en ti la luz Emmett , eres como mi remedio , mi luz , mi planeta propio , donde todo es diferente donde todo es como quiero que sea , a pesar de que mi corazón aún no ha sanado del todo , cuando estoy contigo… todo cambia de lugar .

-¡Adoro tus sonrojos! – dije triunfante , ahora todo era color de rosa , ¡y no es que me gustara el color! Pero , no era así de simple , no lo era…

¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora? El hecho de que nos correspondíamos (en cierta medida) ¿significaba el dar un paso más allá? Significaba que mis mas añorados sentimientos se volvían realidad, exactamente al mismo tiempo que mis peores temores.

nunca he sido muy recatado, por lo que de nuevo actúe por impulso

-bueno , los besos no se piden .. se roban – _"eso fue realmente poético" _comenzamos a acercaros lentamente, los dos dudando de lo que haríamos, pero ya estaba hecho muestras caras estaban a menos de 3 centímetros, nuestras respiraciones levemente alteradas y acompasadas se unían creando una sensación inexpiable, el aroma producido entre ambos era inigualable , nos acercábamos , ¿era normal que nos tiritaran los labios? ¿era normal sentir tan calido aire? , no quedaba mucho tiempo para resolver esas dudas .. tal vez si, soy un vampiro puedo pensar mucho mas en menos tiempo , pero no esta vez , esta vez me sentía como un niño con su primer beso , no sabia como hacerlo , ella era tan frágil … definitivamente yo no estaba acostumbrado a esto . Nestos ojos se cerraron y las narices se tocaron , la sensación de un choque eléctrico me hico estremecerme , sentí sus labios a menos de de 3 milímetros de los míos , no había nada mas que pensar , es hora de lo prohibido , hora de probar mi manzana prohibida , vedada..

_**¡riiing!¡riiiiing! ¡riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

* * *

Que habrá sido eso? Fue todo un sueño? Fue el timbre? Fue el despertador? Habrá ocurrido en verdad?

:O , siento dejarlos con eso pero mañana subiré sin falta el siguiente , necesitaban un poco de suspenso jeje , no me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo , lo siento , pero tenia que escribirlo así , 1 por que escuche la primera canción (JESSE MCCARTNEY - JUST SO YOU KNOW) y la ame , tenia que incluirla en algún lugar , y la segunda ( REIK – YO QUISIERA SER) por que es una historia real , y lo escribí como regalo a cierta persona … me escuso por que lo escribi como en 45 minutos y lo ubi inmediatamente , sean pacientes u.u

Como siempre, quejas dudas, acotaciones, pifias, saludos, etc, ¡son bienvenidos! Solo dejen su reviews^^ ¡sus ideas me sirven mucho!

**Virgrin** : jeje no te preocupes me encantan los reviews xD

**Clauu** : realmente no se que paso con ellos , como llego a pasar lo que paso , espero te guste la actualización , sigue pasando! 

**AkHaNe**: kjakja si el capitulo anterior me gusto mucho también , el desfile fue genial , Emmett es genial xD

**AllySan**: Ally! Gracias especialmente a ti , no se si la amistad sea suficiente , no se si pasara algo mas allá , no se si o que en este capitulo paso sea real … xD

**Taavih**: jkaja ok te ganaste a Edward en el volvo, te adoro amiga mía ^^

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a escribir ( y es muuuy verdad)

* * *

Quiero saber sus ideas y que piensan del cap!

Hoy rifamos un dia de compras con Alice!


	6. Ring

Nada nuevo que decir : todo lo que reconozcan no es mío , pertenece Stephenie Meyer

Aquí el capitulo esperado …

* * *

"_**RING"**_

Riiiinnngg riiinnnggg …

Desperté como de un sueño… el celular , "_maldito maldito aparato"_ , hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzar un gran improperio

-Recórcholis- dije , no me quedaba alternativa , debía contestar nadie mas que mi familia me llamaba .

- Emmett Móvil al habla – dije rápidamente

- ¿por que las chicas van de compras por una semana entera? Necesitan tiempo para comprar, lamento informarte que compraran… ¡un armario nuevo para cada uno! , ¿Que hay? Simple, ropa, ¿que esconden? Aun no lo se .. Algo traman esos monstruos, ¿que pretenden? Vestirnos a la moda, ¿cual es el color de moda? El rosado porsupuesto … eso significa que.. ¡o no! -_ se dio cuenta que deberá vestirse de rosado_ –¡ Alice querrá pintar la pieza de rosado! –_nop , no lo hizo - _Lo siento Emmett después te llamo otra vez para seguir con el informe debo asegurarme de que no queden pinturas rosadas cuando ella llegue.. tup tup- colgó

¿que fue eso Emmett?- pregunto una colorada Bella

Era Jasper , solo una apuesta , ropa , armarios .. no quieres saberlo

¡Bella!- la voz de Charlie me sorprendió, había olvidado que estaba allí

¿Qué pasa Cha.. papá?

Vamos a comer , saldremos fuera , hay que hacer algo juntos – Charlie debía estar preocupado , Bella no haba estado en casa durante todo el día y cuando llegó simplemente se encerró en su pieza , "_es lógico que este preocupado" _pensé , cualquiera lo estaría después de lo que paso ayer … ¿solo pasó ayer? Podría haber jurado que fue hace mucho mas

Bella fue con su padre a comer a algún lugar y yo volví rápidamente a la mansión Cullen, había estado todo el día entretenido, tenia muchas cosas importantes que hacer...

-Riiinggg-

- Otra vez recórcholis – dije molesto a dejar de lado mi amado juego de video – Emmett móvil- dije a modo de saludo

- Emmett McCarty Cullen- rugió una voz melodiosa desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Dónde diablos has estado que no he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo en todo el día?¿por que he visto a Jasper siguiéndonos? Y sobre todo ¡¿Por qué aun no estas en casa de Tanya?!-

Jamás he sido bueno para las mentiras y no empezaría ahora

-Estoy en Forks Rose , por eso o he llegado a la casa pienso quedarme un poco mas .. y respecto a Jasper… esta en una misión

-¿otra apuesta?

-sip- dije risueño

-aahh entonces esta todo bien , espero que ganes no quiero que te pintes el pelo morado otra vez Emmett…

- se me veía sexy

- todo se te ve sexy my osito, muuy sexy - los pelos del pecho se me erizaron, pero no pensé en Rose , pensé en Bella , pensé en su tibia respiración acompasada con la mía… - Aggg me tengo que ir , hablamos después , ¡ Alice no! , ¡Esta comprando toda la tienda!, te amo….- tup tup

"_que pasa que todos me cortan " _tome el control del juego , enfrascándome en una aventura de mi juego personal , en el que debía cazar los osos antes de que Jasper terminara de conquistar las regiones , y me estaba ganando , "_necesito mas concentración" _, saqué la lengua _, "Eso es" _

_Riiiiiingg – _pufff lancé el control al sillón

- ¿Qué?- dije enojado

-Esto..¿Emmett?

-¿Bella?¿Isabella?

-Solo Bella

- Hola solo Bella ¿Qué hay?

- Charlie ya se durmió y me preguntaba si tu querías salir un rato conmigo…

-¡Claro!

-ho , entonces…-tup tup , corté ,ya estaba de camino a su casa

Cuando aparecí en su ventana aun miraba contrariada el teléfono, lo que me causó una risa explosiva que tuve que controlar inmediatamente, no quería que Charlie se despertara .

-¡Emmett!

- Se me ocurrió que quizás querrías ir a una feria de diversiones

- pero me niego a subir a la rueda de la fortuna, lo mas probable es que vomite

-que romántica – ambos reimos, lo que era probable es que la rueda se rompiera y aplastara solo a Bella , con su suerte…

Fuimos a la feria que estaba en Portangels , tardamos bastante poco ya que no tengo la costumbre de manejar despacio y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Bella , llegamos en menos de 45 minutos , El transcurso de La noche fue Excelente no habían mas palabras para describirlo , jugamos , reímos , corrimos, Bella comió , nos caímos … en fin , la diversión en pleno, los recuerdan me invadían como rayos de luz.

Cuando jugábamos a matar al patito , Bella casi le dispara en la cabeza al pobre encargado , por alguna razón mi mano se movió de tal forma que la bala salio hacia arriba esquivando por un pelo , literalmente, su cabellera , reímos cuando sorprendido y asustado el hombre nos dio su peluche mas grande , un oso de béisbol , Emm , nuestro osito Emm ...

Recordando lo sucedido ambos reíamos mientras caminábamos entre la multitud que nos miraba asombrada , quizás por el oso gigante , quizás por que yo andaba solo con shorts y una chaquetita , quizás nos veíamos sexys juntos , realmente creo que la ultima opción ganaba , dejando la vanidad de lado , la pequeña mujer que nos iba a tomar una foto , realmente saco 15 , solo nos quiso vender una , bastante extraño …

Saltábamos sobre la cama elástica , reíamos Sin parar ,parecíamos dos niños con su juguete de navidad ..

Bella comían un algodón de dulce rosado , sacaba cada copito con su mano y lo introducía en su boca , cuando vimos a la pequeña señora de las fotos vendiendo NUESTRA FOTO a los demás

¡Modelo famoso en la feria, lleve su recuerdo!- gritaba a la multitud que se aglomeraba a su alrededor , Bella se reía tanto que se atraganto dejando mi pelo lleno de motas rosadas…

Estaba en la sala de los espejos, yo y mi osito Emm

-¿Bella?- pregunte

un espejo me devolvió su imagen , me sacaba la lengua , camine hacia ella pero era solo una ilusión , seguí becando por las filas , investigando cada Bella que se me aparecía , hasta llegar al fin del recorrido al aire libre , hay estaba ella sacando la lengua a un espejo , solo uno que reflejaba a todos los demás

-¡Bella! , no podía encontrarte, ¡que susto me diste!

- ni en sueños entro alli..

- Te di demasiado crédito .. pensé que eras mas valiente

-Es solo que, no quisiera volver a entrar a una habitación de espejos en un tiempo Emmett…

- ohh , lo siento tanto , solo quería que te divirtieras , no temas al pasado

-lo se Emmett , lo se – susurró – tengo miedo ahora , temo al presente , al futuro ..¿ esta bien lo que hacemos?¿lo que estuvo apunto de pasar en mi habitación?¿que consecuencias traerá?

-¿siempre tienes que pensar todo?- la tome rápidamente de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, sin rodeos esta vez, la besé

Y... fue tan fácil como eso. Todas las preguntas olvidadas, todo el mundo desapareció, no existía un mañana, no existía el ayer, solo el presente, el presente que éramos los dos, fundidos en un tierno beso.

No era un beso de pasión y desenfreno, era un beso lleno de sentimientos, de palabras explicitas, de ternura, un beso sin pensamientos, el universo se detuvo , era como si las estrellas que acababa de ver ahora se arremolinaran a su alrededor , elevándolos .si alguna vez pensé que estaba conectado con Bella , jamás llego al mínimo sentimiento que me invadía ahora , éramos juntos un solo ser , éramos uno , sentía como ella a pesar de todo se sentía segura entre mis brazos , como cualquier miedo anterior desaparecía , conmigo a su lado todo era perfecto, y yo solo quería protegerla eternamente. Nada podía separarlos.

Así estuvo escrito, así era la realidad, juntos era mas que una humana y un vampiro, juntos eran perfección.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando hasta encontrar nuestras miradas vidriosas por la emoción , por todo aquello que nos hicimos sentir , sonriendo ligeramente avergonzados volvimos a la realidad

-yo.. no siempre pienso – susurro ella , dejando en el aire su aroma , el aroma que me hacia enloquecer , nuestras respiraciones se juntaban creando una atmosfera ideal , como la que vi una vez en Aladin , no , esta era mejor , necesitaba tenerla cerca , necesitaba sentir su calidez junto a mi helado cuerpo , fue cuando mi di cuenta de que yo le pertenecía .

_riiiiiiiiiinggg_

Fue como un dolor físico el separarme de ella, ambos nos alejamos con un leve temblor, esta vez no pude contenerme, nada de recórcholis, nada de carambolas

-mierda – dije , ella rió , busque entre mis shorts el maldito aparato , simplemente era la alarma , debía llevar a Bella a su casa , Era su hora de dormir , sonreí con ternura y la vi tambalearse , era tarde , la tome embarazos y la acomode en mi dura pero moldeable piel , donde de alguna forma encajo , cayendo en el sopor del sueño , y así dormida la lleve hasta su habitación.

* * *

Ahh me gusto el final del capitulo :) espero que a ustedes también , ojala me resultara bien la descripción de las cosas y asi transmitir lo tierno que fue , esque tengo sueño xD gracias a los que siguen dejando sus reviews , se les agradece mucho! Son la inspiración :)

A los que pensaron que fue un sueño.. no se podía! Los vampiros no duermen xD

Como siempre Quejas , dudas, acotaciones, saludos , piropos, ideas , todo sirve! Deja tu review :)

**Emmett:** Deja tu review! Déjalo ya! Y si quieres únete a el fans club de **Kellmett** en Factbook xD , mientras mas reviews convenceré a constanswan de que suba el cap mas rápido!

Saludos a todos!


	7. comenzando otra vez

**Disculpen la tardanza!! Pero esque sufrí un colapso y perdí toda la creatividad! ¬¬ , espero les guste el cap , por que comienza a una época distinta , tengo que decir que ya tengo planeado el final por lo que no ha de tardar , muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me hacen muy feliz  todas ganaron un volvo un Edward , un día de compras con alice y una visita de Emmett 1313 , disculpen si ven muchas faltas en la historia , es tarde y muero de sueño**

**Saludos a todas!**

* * *

**comenzando otra vez **

La acomode en su cama y la envolví en muchas mantas, pues no quería que pasara frío , y simplemente la miré , la miré con la ternura plasmada de un padre que mira a su bebe por primera vez , la mire en silencio y eso me gustó . Comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unas horas atrás, algo aun no me cuadraba.

El oso … la cama saltarina , el algodón, los espejos , el beso _" y huuy que beso"_ , la alarma que interrumpió el beso , el jeep , la casa … la alarma.. La alarma…

_-¿Cuándo deje la alarma?- _Pensé –_ "jamás dejo la alarma"_

Por más que forcé mi memoria, no logre recordar haber puesto una hora de llegada, no recordé haber puesto una alarma que digiera "lleva a Bella a su casa" , nunca soy tan responsable…

Repentinamente una idea me vino a la cabeza, saque los brazos de bella de mi alrededor , muy a regañadientes , y me incorpore de la cama con cuidado , busque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta el celular y comencé a revisar …

-Diablos- susurre asustado. Aquello que interrumpió nuestro romántico momento no fue la alarma que había pensado, era un mensaje, un mensaje de Alice…

Ella lo vio todo, en el momento en que tome su cintura y decidí besarla, alice tubo una visión, ella tenia prohibido revisar el futuro de Bella, pero no el mío. seguramente buscaba sobre la apuesta que hice con Jasper , y lo vio todo , enojada me manado el mensaje para que el beso fuese interrumpido , quizás se lo contó a Rose , quizás Esmme y Carlisle ya lo saben , quizás Edward también , quizás en ese mismo momento la familia me odiaba .

Mis peores pesadillas tomaban forma, ¿Cómo un momento tan perfecto podía causar tal caos?

¿Que iba a pasar con todo ahora? Fue tan corto el momento de felicidad, y ahora inmediatamente después, todo se vuelve oscuro, sentía como un hoyo negro se acomodaba en mi pecho, como si una piedra estuviese amarrado a el y pesara una infinidad, tenia ganas de gritar por que a pesar de todo, yo soy el culpable, no diaria que me lo busqué, fue algo que simplemente sucedió, nadie puede controlar sus sentimientos y eso bien lo sabe mi familia, puede que entendieran eso, pero ¿me perdonarían? , podía pensar en quien ni siquiera lo intentaría; Rose.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil, ¿cual seria su reacción? , gritaría, seguro, lloraría( o lo que sea que hagamos los vampiros) , vendría a matar a bella , me odiaría.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr?,¿ salir?, ¿dejarla sola otra vez para evitar el peligro de ambos? ¿guardar las apariencias y seguir las normas? , yo no soy así , no soy como Edward y sé en que estado quedaría Bella , sé que no podría soportarlo , no me interesa quedar bien , no puedo engañarme a mi mismo , si volviera a casa con Rose , jamás seria igual , jamás pensaría de la misma forma , aunque he amado a mi familia como jamás amé mientras era humano , llega la hora en que se debe seguir un camino propio , esta era la hora , era el momento de decidir por mi mismo , por mi y por bella.

¿Cuál era mi decisión? Estaba claro, soy de impulsos y algo me decía que a pesar de todo mi lugar estaba allí, la pregunta esencial era, ¿Cuál seria la decisión de bella?

Realmente no tenia la dicha de saber que sí vendría conmigo, que querría pasar sobre todo y quedarse junto a mí , quizás ese beso en realidad no significo nada para ella

La decisión final estaba en sus manos , yo ya estaba dentro de esto y no tenia vuelta atrás , aquellos sentimientos revelados después de aquel juego de baseball hicieron un efecto irreversible .

Mientras pensaba el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo tomé , "Alice" decía

-Emmett móvil al habla – a pesar de que con un pie podía pisarla , sentía un miedo terrible a lo que podía causar esa duendecillo

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, dime que fue lo que paso , antes de que vaya y te incendie.

- larga historia Alice …

- tengo tiempo, tengo toda la eternidad

- pero yo no se por donde empezar – dije desafiante

- ¿Besaste a Bella?

- si

- no lo puedo creer, ¿pensaste en Rose?

- ¿cunado lo hice? No , ahora si

-¿ Te arrepientes?

- nunca

- esto está mal Emmett , lo sabes

- ¿está mal que?

- Emmett , háblame enserio , sabes que está mal , está mal engañar a tu esposa ¿sabes? , está mal besar a la ex novia de tu hermano tan solo un día después de que este se fuera, ¡ está mal todo Emmett!

- Mira pequeño duendecillo , nos algo que yo haya previsto , simplemente sucedió , lo lamento mucho , créeme que es verdad , lamento que las cosas fueran así , peor no me arrepiento , siento cosas muy fuertes por Bella , solo te pido perdón , perdón a ti y a toda la familia , en especial a Rose…

-No se lo he dicho

- pero lo harás… solo ten cuidado Alice , no quiero hacerle daño

- ¡ que no quieres hacerle daño! Pff , dile eso a otro vampiro , ¡sabes que esto le hará mas daño que cualquier otra cosa! … ¿que es lo que piensa Bella respecto a todo esto?

- Bella aun duerme , en la mañana le preguntare , todo paso tan rápido que yo no se si.. yo no se si ella…

- Esperare hasta mañana y veré que hacer- me colgó

Bueno eso había sido mejor de lo que jamás espere, pensé que me gritaría que me descuartizaría, que chillaría, etc . lo que me ponía nervioso ahora era esperar la respuesta de Bella .

Estaba amaneciendo y Bella comenzaba a moverse, extrañamente no dijo ninguna palabra mientras dormía, solo estuvo allí quietecita entre sus mantas sonriendo levemente, se veía en un paz absoluta. Esperaba que siguiera siendo así cuando abriera sus ojos y me viera a su lado

hola – dijo

hola mujer tomate- dije riendo al verla toda colorada tratando de esconder su rostro - ¿Por qué te escondes?-

es que.. estoy horrible por las mañanas , voy al baño- dijo y salio corriendo al baño , solté una risita cuando la vi tropezar y afirmarse del marco de la puerta

salió un minuto mas tarde con sus dientes recién lavados y el pelo oliendo a frutas mirándome avergonzada aun , yo solo reía bajito

-Bella , hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó muy asustada y la entendí , no todos los días soy tan serio como he estado ahora

- me gustaría saber, que hay

-¿Qué hay?

- si que hay con migo y contigo

- aaahh …. – se sonrojó…y volvió a hacerme reír , sentí como se formaban mis hoyuelos y eso me dio más risa aun , esos hoyuelos eran un chiste . Bella se quedo mirándolos perdida , dejé inmediatamente de sonreír , quizás no el gustaban , quizás pensaba como decirme que lamentaba el error de beso

-no- dijo asustada- no pares de sonreír , me encantan tus hoyuelos

- suelen conquistar a las chicas- le dije riendo otra vez , ella me miro con el entrecejo fruncido

- no quiero que conquisten a las chicas – dijo ofendida , la mire sin entender y ella me miro como si fuese un niño al que hay que tenerle paciencia para que aprenda – no quiero que pase eso por que soy mala ocultando los celos-

- Mmmm – no entendía a que se refería

- Ahhh Emmett , jeje , nunca cambies – y se lanzo a mis brazos para besarme , eso aclaraba mis dudas , el beso no era un error

-¿entonces si hay algo entre nosotros? – volvió a besarme – lo tomare como un si , pero … ¿Por qué te pondrías celosa de mis hoyuelos? – esta vez la situaron se invirtió y era ella quien reía a carcajadas de mi

- despertaste temprano – le dije – son las 6 de la mañana

- si , pero así estamos mas tiempo juntos antes de ir al instituto

- cierto , el instituto .. ¿no te molesta ser el centro de atención otra ves?

-¿Por qué?

- bueno por que nadie sabe que los Cullen se fueron , y hablaran al verte conmigo , ya sabes como estuviste tanto tiempo con Edward…

- cierto , creo que deberíamos dejarlo como un secreto un tiempo Emmett

- estoy de acuerdo contigo humanilla – la atraje hacia mí cuerpo y la bese apasionadamente.

El rumor se esparció rápidamente , los Cullens se habían marchado y habían dejado en Forks al grandulón de Emmett , corrían distintos rumores acerca de Edward y Bella y yo , los más ingeniosos decían que Bella y yo habíamos encontrado a Edward y Rosalie juntos y por la vergüenza ,la familia se mudó , yo sin embrago me había quedado porque ya no quería estar con "los traidores" , eso me hacia reír , era exactamente todo lo contrario.. o algo así .

Sentía mas extraño de costumbre ser yo , quiero decir , ahora **sí** era solo yo , antes la atención se enfocaba en mi familia , ahora el centro era yo , era tedioso escuchar las conversaciones de los chicos por el pasillo que no parecían tener nada mejor que hablar , por si fuera poco se supinia regresaba como ayudante de deportes , así que seria una especie de profesor .

Dicen que los encontró en pleno engaño – decía Mike en voz baja , como si eso evitara que lo escuchara- y corrió a decirle a bella

Yo se que ni siquiera le gritó a Edward , realmente lo alabo , yo me hubiese puesto como loco al perder a una hermosura como esa

¡Yo me hubiese vuelto loco al perderla con mi propio hermano!

el tipo se hace el duro , se comporta como si nada , su familia lo abandono , hasta siento pena por el

Eso solo era un parte de lo que se decía, todos me miraban con pena y con gestos de apoyo , lo que más que risa me causaba aburrimiento . Escuchaba como se apiadaban de mi, yo no quería dar pena a nadie , me molestaba ser ese tipo de centro de atención , además estaba tachado como el abandonado Emmett . Los mismos ni siquiera se preocupaban por el estado de Bella, estaban todos felices de tener el camino libre otra vez y eso me hacia sentir peor , tenia ganas de romperles la nariz a todos .

¡Hay que aprovechar! O sea , es de ¡Emmett Cullen de quien hablamos!- esa conversación llamo mi atención , eran chicas del curso de Bella – yo no perderé el tiempo , en clases de deporte me notara , eso tenlo claro

Esta soltero y esperando a que alguien le consuele, ¡Dios mío! Es tan guapo – gritaba otra

Pues pierden su tiempo – es voz era inconfundiblemente la de Jessica – El fortachón es mío , ya verán- dijo con una voz de maldad que hasta a mí me sorprendió .

Continué caminado con una sonrisa en la cara , y no me malinterpreten pero ¿a quien no le gusta que lo halaguen? Sonreía divertido por las ocurrencia de las muchachas y queriendo saber cuales eran sus malvados planes

-¡ O por dios santo! No había notado sus hoyuelos , que hermosos – la chica estaba perdiendo el aire y me asuste , la mire para ver si estaba bien y ella palideció , comenzó a agitarse su respiración y me acerqué para ayudarla , la niña , se desmayó y corrí a sostenerla

- ¿estas bien? Niña , niña ¡niña! – la sacudí .- la llevare a enfermería – le dije a sus amigas que estaba como estatuas.

La subí a mis brazos y camine con ella hacia la oficina principal , en el camino tropecé con bella , quien me miro sin entender , le guiñe el ojo y continué , luego le contaría para reírnos un rato , en el momento en que entrábamos la niña recupero la conciencia y al verme abrió sus enormes ojos y grito , cayendo desmayada otra vez ,rodé los ojos molesto , el grito habría sobrepasado el umbral del dolor fácilmente …me grito en la cara

-"las mujeres pueden sobrepasar rápidamente el sonido agudo para llegar al sonido mas molesto de la existencia " – reflexione y me sentí orgulloso de mi inteligencia .

La deje en la camilla y espere afuera, era mi deber como casi entrenador el cuidar de mis alumnos , así que espere hasta que salio la enfermera quien me dijo que evitara verla en ese momento o la pobre sufriría un ataque de nervios . Alcé los hombros y me fui , este iba a ser un largo día .

Era cierto, el instituto entero estaba loco, las hombres hacían fila para invitar a salir a Bella que pasaba todo el día colorada y echándome miradas de enojo , pero ¿Cómo no iba a reírme de tal espectáculo? . y las mujeres eran un caos , cuando abrí mi casillero salió un mar de cartas de declaraciones , que guarde amablemente en el casillero otra vez , por el pasillo me dedicaban miradas que no supe descifrar y yo les respondía con un sonrisa , en clases , el entrenador me hizo hacer una demostración de cómo hacer flexiones de brazos y barras , de no se por que la sangre no recorría mi cuerpo hubiese estado tan colorado , como bella en su mejor momento, cuando escuche los comentarios de las diablas del instituto , que chillaban y reían mientras los muchachos , envidiosos , decían eran músculos falsos.

Bufaba para mis adentros, mas años de los que sus padres habían vivido yo había estado fortaleciendo mi cuerpo y se atrevían a decir eso, _mocosos insolentes_… Sonreí , se despertaba en mi aquella emoción por los deportes que tanto me caracterizaba y me vengué de todos ellos en cada deporte que realizamos ese día , ganándome inmediatamente el respeto de la escuela entera.

Durante los recesos cuando me sentía tranquilo afín , miraba a Bella , miraba como movía su cabello al caminar , como bajaba los ojos al ver que alguien se acercaba y como apuraba el paso para alejarse del gran número de gente que quería atacarla a preguntas , mientras ella hablaba con su amiga Ángela observe detenidamente como sus labios parecían moverse en cámara lenta pronunciando cada letra , sonriendo levantando la mirada hacia mi a ratos tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas , siguiendo la línea de su cuello veía como su sangre fluía , mas abajo como apretaba contra su pecho los libros …

El calor de su cuerpo llegaba a mí y la pasión se encendió , quería tocar esos labios , morderlos , besarla apasionadamente ,

" _después Emmett_" me dije _¡pero quiero hacerlo ahora!-_Muy muy bien , ahora hablaba solo** , **mientras avanzaba hacia bella ella se dirigía precisamente por el pasillo hacia mí , cuando se encontraba a mi lado dispuesta a seguir su camino , la tome de la cintura y rápidamente la hice entrar en el armario donde la besé , al principio quiso resistirse pero luego se dejo llevar

-¿y si nos vieron?- susurro

- te lo aseguro que no

- Emmett… Emmett , tenemos clases – en ese preciso instante sonó el timbre . la bese dulcemente y me despedí , Salí de la puerta rápidamente , di vuelta a la esquina y me quede observando , reí cuando vi a Bella con los cabellos revueltos muy roja y con la mirada aturdida , me aleje , eso de los encuentros a escondidas me agradaba en sobremanera

* * *

Y ese seria el cap de hoy! Otra vez disculpas por la demora , pero las ideas ya están claras en mi mente , muchas gracias pro leer y pos sus reviews! Sigan dejando :D ,

Ideas , quejas , halagos , reclamos , todos sean bienvenidas!


	8. fingir estar bien

_Perdón , perdón , perdón , mil perdones por lo atrasada , es que ora vez mi computador murió , pero ya esta solucionado definitivamente , asi que no habrán mas demoras como esta ._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Para todos ustedes este cap , que es algo.. melancólico , pero es que ya se acerca el final , recuerden que esta es una adaptación del libro según el punto de vista de Emmett ._

_espero les guste , y sigan leyendo y comentando , todas sus opiniones me sirven_

_Sin mas rodeos aquí esta el cap :)

* * *

_

Fingir estar bien

El día llego a su fin rápidamente y me encontré con bella en su habitación , era increíble su rostro pegado a la ventana esperando a que subiera por ella , pero lo que me causo mas emoción e incluso miedo fue su mirada , una mirada de amor ,¿ es posible estar enamorados en tan poco tiempo? En nuestro caso si , ¿como no sentir amor hacia una persona que es exactamente lo que necesitabas? que te hace sentir en las nubes , ver en sepia , flotar , olvidar el tiempo…

- me alegra verte oso mayor – me dijo a tono de saludo golpeándome el hombro como todo un "compadre"

- - a mí también humanilla – la atraje hacia a mí y la bese, por la forma en que ella me miraba pensé que quizás Edward jamás la beso con tanta osadía como yo , y eso me agradó .

Cuando Bella estaba apunto de ir a sus cosas de humano para ponerse pijama , la detuve , eso no estaba bien , eso definitivamente no estaba nada bien

- no me digas que vas a la cama a estas horas – la regañe

- es que Edward nunca me deja quedarme despierta..- su voz se apago y se sonrojo , me miro con la disculpa sincera gravada en sus ojos

- Esto es intolerable Isabella Swan – se asustó - ponte tu chaqueta y nos vamos

- ¿ pero a donde? ¡mañana tenemos clases!

- Alguien tiene que enseñarte lo que es diversión pequeña

cuando la vi ir a su armario me arrepentí , quizás a ella no le gustaba la diversión así de repentina , así de irresponsable , siempre supe que era una chica bastante madura para su edad , sin embargo cuando bajábamos por la ventana la notaba feliz , expectante , quizás era lo que ella necesitaba , desestructurarse un poco , salir de la rutina y sacar la alocada Bella que siempre se negó a ser para satisfacer a los demás , era hora de ser ella misma , y por supuesto yo la ayudaría

- jamás espere esto – decía bella con los ojos cerrados

- el que yo sea un loco no quiere decir que sea un parrandero si a eso te referias . creo que esto es bastante entretenido y fuera de lo común , ¿Qué esperabas?

- No lo sé , viniendo de ti , quizás unas carreras de autos , una fiesta , una apuesta , pero jamás flotar en el agua mirando las estrellas

- ¿Y quien dijo que esto no era entretenido? - pregunte ofendido , mirando alrededor4 , los dos sentados cerca de la orilla en un lindo botecito

- ¡ no! No me refería a eso , es muy lindo pero pensé que seria otra cosa

- Bueno no te equivocaste, esto es solo el comienzo – le dije de forma picara

Apuré el motor y navegábamos a toda velocidad por el agua mientras reíamos alocados por la brisa que golpeaba nuestros rostros …y entonces , la tire al mar , reí como un loco al ver la cara de susto que puso Bella y me tire tras ella para llevarla a nadar , por las aguas tibias a esa hora

- si fueras un vampiro y no necesitaras respirar podríamos bucear

- conviérteme

- no te hagas la lista conmigo , tendrás que esperar a los 20 , no quiero que me acusen por seducir a una niña – reímos ,

- esta bien , no hay apuros

Mientras nadábamos, otra vez esa sensación de película me invadió y esta vez todo fue en blanco y negro, fue como si me hubiese desdoblado y vi todo desde arriba, la escena era genial, no existia otra palabra ,todo era muy "guay". Se asemejaba mucho a alguna película que ví alguna vez , el mar se veía muy oscuro la luna iluminaba solamente nuestros cuerpos que brillaban de forma anormal por su tono especialmente blanco , mientras pataleábamos en círculos para poder mirarnos a todos los tonos de la luz .Maravillados no nos atrevíamos a decir nada , el momento era mágico. Entonces mi imaginación creció y la imagine con un vestido blanco y de pronto luces comenzaron a brillar a nuestro alrededor , como luciérnagas de agua , quizás eran medusas , yo que se de animales marinos .. y entonces volvían a apagarse , y el los colores volvían a la normalidad , ambos estábamos con nuestras ropas normales y la vista aérea volvió a bajar poco a poco hasta volver a ver a través de mis propios ojos , lo que por imposible que parezca , me maravillo mas , ella simplemente era hermosa, asi como ninguna vampiro podía serlo.

Me sentía con unas ganas inmensas de bailar , el sentimiento en mi interior era indescriptible , estaba embobado con esa mujer

fue maravilloso Emmett , pero ya es tarde , tenemos que ir a casa a dormir

ooh dormir… claro

¡¿olvidaste que duermo?!

Esto…. Nop

No mientas , jajaja

Ok , ok – dije rendido – pero no pensaras que podrás dormir así de mojada , primero iremos a hacer algo divertido mientras tu ropa se seca

¿Yo no me secare con mi ropa?- preguntó extrañada

Claro que no , ella se seca sola , tu iras conmigo a otro lugar

¡ aaa no , Emmett , eso si que no! , no voy a ir desnuda corriendo por hay

¿Desnuda? Yo jamás dije eso , pero ahora que lo mencionas ….

Emmett…

Aah si , bueno te prestare una que tengo en el bolso

Mientras bella se cambiaba pensaba en que podíamos hacer, quería sorprenderla quería mostrarle lo divertido que era salir de la rutina y lo mucho que podíamos hacer juntos , hasta que al fin una idea llego a mi mente .

se que es muy normal que pienses en mi como el hermano loco de la familia, pero no siempre soy así ¿sabes? , quiero decir , quizás por mi forma de ser la gente piense que soy algo atolondrado , tonto … pero tengo mucho mas que entregar , y por eso me gustaría que vieras que podemos divertirnos tanto como hacer cosas maduras , no es que siempre valla a ser un niño en todo…., aah Bella , me gustaría que supieras que conmigo estas segura y que no debes tener miedo , me gustaría que nos conociéramos bien , y aclaráramos dudas …

bueno , si lo que querías era sorprenderme lo lograste – su tono me asusto , y baje rápidamente la vista al suelo – pero me alegra ver la otra parte de ti , tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy contigo solo por diversión , aunque encuentro totalmente inecesario que estemos vestidos con disfraces de meter pan – dijo mirando su ropa enojada

le explique rápidamente en lo que consistía el juego , ella preguntaría primero y yo respondería , luego preguntaría yo y ella debería contestar , sin replicas ; simple pero efectivo , según lo que leí en una de las revista de Jasper para ayudar a las parejas . el disfraz era simplemente para enrar en confianza.. y para mi completa y total diversión

¿te sientes mal por lo que nos esta pasando? – pregunto tímida , le tome la cara entre las manos y levante si vista hasta quedar frente a frente a la mía , le sonreí tranquilizadoramente

Es lo mas maravilloso que me pudo pasar , inesperado ,claro , pero maravilloso , no me siento mal , me siento en las nubes

¿sigues pensando en Edward? – realmente no sabia si quería saber la respuesta , cerré los ojos con fuerza

Es complicado Emmett , todo pasó hace tan poco , fue mi primer novio no creo que deje de pesar tan fácilmente en el , todavía siento dolor , pero eso disminuye tan considerablemente cuando estoy contigo , por que me hacer sentir viva ….con Rose tenían fama de ser algo … apasionados , ¿no te causo yo ese deseo? – sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente y sonreí

La verdad , contigo me pasa algo diferente , con Rose estábamos unidos principalmente por la pasión , pero contigo… claro que me causas deseos ,¡solo mírate por drácula! , pero siento satisfacción interna solo con mirarte y abrazarte ,no es como si no fuera por la pasion no te querria , con estar aquí me conformo … por ahora – le guiñe el ojo - ¿si viene Edward y trata de recuperarte , que harías?

Yo… creo que debemos ir a casa, ahora si que es tarde…- se paró y corrió al jeep , durante todo el camino pensé en lo sucedido , simplemente era obvio que no había pasado demasiado , no era el tiempo para hacer ese tipo de preguntas , no era tiempo de pensar que ella estaba lista para tener nuevos sentimientos tan grandes como los que sintió por Ewdard, no era tiempo…

Mientras la sostenía en mis brazos rodeada de mantas para mantener su calor , no podía evitar seguir dando vueltas a lo sucedido , seguía pensando que vi en sus ojos amor mas de una vez , pero tampoco podía ser un ciego y negarme a ver la realidad , ella aun no olvidaba a Edward , y eso era bastante mas que normal , pero una sensación de angustia , pena , rabia , enojo , tristeza... todo eso revuelto me invadía , ¿Qué era aquello? , realmente jamás me pasó , pero s sentía mal , no quería senti8rme así , no hacérselo sentir a ella , así que decidí no pensar mas en ellos , y cerré mis ojos en un intento de recordar como era dormir y soñar , cerré los ojos recordando algún partido de baseball y eso me calmó considerablemente .

Durante la mayoría de la noche Bella se quedo quieta y sin decir palabra , pero en la madrugada comenzó a quejarse y a fruncir el ceño , estaba enojada , reí , se pego mas a mí y me abrazó , no volvió a moverse hasta que la desperté .

Aunque yo no duermo ese día amanecí con los ánimos renovados y dispuesto a conquistar a Bella , por que aunque nuestra historia era bastante romántica y digna de un libro sentía que quizás no lo había hecho de la mejor forma , algo mas convencional , quizás debía hablar con Charlie _.."mejor eso me lo salto ", _… pensé en la mejor manera de hacerlo y llegué a la conclusión de seguir como hasta ahora , siendo yo mismo , así le gusté , así me quedo , solo que un poquitin mas romántico.

En el instituto de Forks las cosas no cambiaban , las chicas seguían persiguiéndome por los pasillos y mi casillero era un mar de cartas , por lo que ya no me atrevía a abrirlo . los chicos seguían rumoreando aun mas que las muchachas y comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos por ver quien asistiría al baile con Bella.

Esta vez en clase de deportes , los hice sufrir mas , si tenían los músculos atrofiados no tendrían ánimos de bailar , reya para mis adentros al imaginármelos tratando de invitar a Bella asi , sobretodo por Mike que la rondaba como un perro .

En los recesos cada vez que la veía le entregaba pequeñas notas , me sentía totalmente orgullosos de mi mismo y totalmente satisfecho al ver la cara de Bella y como eso la alegraba

Debes tener mas cuidado Emmett , Jessica se dio cuenta del ultimo papel

¿te gustó?- pregunte acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro

Por supuesto que me gusto , de hecho me encantó – sonrió alejándose de mi al ver pasar un grupo

Hoy te toca gimnasia conmigo , seré "suave"

Haaag , de eso quería hablarte … no creo que sea conveniente para la salud fisica de mis compañeros que yo participe …

En eso tienes razón , alguien saldrá herido- me miro ofendida - ¡seré suave lo prometo!

Como el osito que eres

Mucho mejor aun , te falsifiqué un certificado por lo que en realidad esta clase serás mi ayudante

Para sorpresa de ambos no era la única que se ofreció para ser mi ayudante , lo que era bastante raro, ya que yo era el ayudante del profesor , sin embargo , solo Bella y Jessica obtuvieron el permiso . Era desesperante como Jessica me perseguía por todo el gimnasio halagando mis músculos , mas aun por que yo sabia que tramaba algo , lo escuche el día anterior , cuando su tono incluso me dio miedo , por su parte Bella se quedo sentada toda la clase mirando de forma extraña todo lo que hacía .

Aquel dia no pude acompañarla a casa , tenia una reunión muy importante con el profesor titular , durante la ultima hora me había mandado la nota que me citaba en el gimnasio después de clases , me despedí de un dulce beso de mi mujer tomate y la deje ir . volví sobre mis pasos para dirigirme al gimnasio , donde para mi sorpresa no encontré al profesor , sino que a una Jessica , bástate distinta a como la conocía .

¿ donde esta el maestro Jessica?

Ho , bueno el no pudo venir- dijo acercándose a donde estaba yo , esto me parecia extraño

Entonces me iré – trate de salir pero me tomo con sus manos para detenerme , cosa que hice solo por cortesía

Espera , tengo que darte algo

Rápido Jessica , me tengo que ir – dije perdiendo la paciencia , lo que sucedió después fue todo muy rápido incluso para mi , Jessica se tiraba a mis brazos y para mi sorpresa me besaba con furia , mientras sentía luces a mi alrededor , yo estaba paralizado y apenas tome conciencia me deshice de la chica y Salí por la puerta rápidamente , eso no estaba bien , no estaba nada bien

Cuando llegué a la casa de Bella encontré la ventana cerrada y sus cortinas corridas , lo que me asusto , eso no me detendría si quería entrar , rápidamente entre a su casa por la puerta de atrás y subí la escalera sin ser detectado , pero al estar parado en su puerta , me congelé , Bella estaba llorando .

vete , no quiero verte – me dijo cuando estuve a su lado – pensé haberte escuchado decir que contigo podía estar segura , que no me harías daño

yo jamás te aria daño

¡solo ándate Emmett , no quiero verte mas!

Pero Bella , dime que es lo que te pasa

¿Qué , que es lo que me pasa? No estoy dispuesta a sufrir mas , si eso era lo que querías tu y tus hermanos , pues esta hecho , de mi no queda nada , ¡vete!

¿Bella que te hice?

No quiero explicaciones , quiero que te vallas y no quiero volver a verte … por favor Emmett , te lo pido por favor , lárgate de mi vida.

_Lárgate de mi vida , lárgate de mi vida , lárgate de mi vida_

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como fuertes campanadas incesantes , no podía creer lo que causó en mi esa visita , me sentía devastado , destruido , a pesar de no necesitar respirar sentía una falta de aire en mis pulmones que me asfixiaba , estaba hecho , si ella así lo quería yo me iría , era su decisión , hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para apoyarla , si ella no me logro valorar no me quedaba mas .

Ya en la mansión Cullen , miraba a mi alrededor y trataba de animarme un poco , mas no conseguía encontrar algo que me ayudara , tenia todo , tenia mis video juegos , mis implementos deportivos , pero nada servia , nada me llenaba , estaba en un estado deplorable , estaba como jamás me sentí antes , si lo hubiese podido explicar de una forma mas grafica podría asemejarlo al dolor físico que sentí cuando fui atacado por aquel oso cuando todavía era humano , aquellas heridas físicas estaban todas ahora en mi corazón , por cursi que sonara , mi mundo se vino abajo , se desvanecía y no quedaba opción que fingir , fingir que estaba bien , fingir que nada paso y que no me afectaba volver a verla , que no me afectaba para nada el recuerdo de todo lo vivido , fingir incluso que lo había olvidado , fingir seguía mi vida normal .

**Riiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

¿si?

¿Que pasa Emmett , por que no me has llamado?, ¿Por qué contestas así?

¿Así como? – dije con voz quedada

No dijiste , ejem , "Emmett móvil al habla" – imitó mi voz

Ahh , no se , ya no tiene mucha gracia , ¿Qué quieres Alice?

Quiero saber que pasa con bella

Alice todo fue un error , quise ayudarla y no funciono sigue igual de deprimida , yo vuelvo a casa

¿Quieres decir que nunca estuviste con ella?

No Alice , entre Bella y yo no hay nada….

Eso esta bien , por que decidí no decir nada , dejemos las cosas como están .

Si , mañana parto hacia allá , ¿Cómo esta Rose?

Ni siquiera a notado u ausencia esta tan entusiasmada con lo que compramos , imagínate que…..

Deje de escuchar , realmente no quería saber nada , era hora de volver a la vida normal , hora de comenzar mi nueva misión "fingir que estoy bien"

_Y volveran los angeles  
a despertarse con tu cafè  
pasarà distraida la noticia de nosotros  
y dicen que me servirà  
lo que no mata fuerza te da  
mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tv  
por la radio y el telefono  
resonarà tu adios_

_de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderà  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aqui sin ti_

_aqui yo estoy y tu no estas  
y me distrae la publicidad  
entre horarios y el trafico  
trabajo y pienso en ti  
entre puerta y telefono  
tu foto me hablarà_

_de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderà  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aqui sin ti_

_y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el  
y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos  
y si me quieras tu ya no me veras  
y menos me quieras y mas estarè alli  
y si me quieras tu ya no me veras  
y menos me quieras y mas estarè alli  
y mas estarè alli, alli, alli  
lo juro...._

_de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderà  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aqui sin ti_

* * *

_:O:O , fue inesperado ya lo se , todo ha pasado muy rápido , la historia se desarrolla solo en unos pocos días , como ya dije esta llegando a su fin ,._

_Espero que la tardanza no afecte sus ganas de leer lo que queda de historia , y de dejar reviews! , prometo de verdad actualizar el fin de semana , ejem ejem , espero mas reviews :D:D _

_Otra vez gracias por leer , y a todas las que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior  solo por ustedes me quede hoy escribiendo( comenzando y temrianado el cap) para actualizar pronto y no demorar mas, por lo mismo disculpas si hay muchos errores , muchas gracias!_

_dudas , quejas , reclamos , piropos a Emmett , gritos , consejos , sujerencias ... todo sirve! _

Emmett**: Esta vez no habara sorteos , por cada review que dejes tendrás una noche en el agua conmigo y las medusas brillantes! (guiño) , **


	9. mal momento

**Otra vez murió mi computador! Miles de disculpas , no tengo excusas por la tardanza , pero ya estoy de vuelta y volví para quedarme ( me compraron uno nuevo xD) . **

**Por favor lean lo que escribí al final , y respóndanme que opinan , espero sus reviews :) , y prometo de vdd no volver a tardar tanto en subir capitulo t.t , mi problema con el computador ya esta totalmente solucionado .**

* * *

Es cuanto volví con mi familia, comenzó una nueva vida para mí, un "después de Bella" y comprendí que los pocos días vividos junto a ella , cambiaron para siempre mi existencia , me di cuenta que quizás aquellos días no volverían a suceder .

La ayuda de Alice fue vital , nunca voy a terminar de agradecerle que no contara nada de lo sucedido a nadie , cosa que se es mas que difícil a para su mente diabólica … agradecer …o no , por que… si ella hubiese contado todo , no habría forma de dar pie atrás , tendría que volver con Bella y ella entendería todo , afrontaríamos a los demás juntos y seriamos felices por que sabríamos que de la mano las adversidades son mas sencillas , pero como Alice fue una buena hermana , no nos "acusó", y con ello me obligó a aparentar que los días no habían pasado y a pretender que Bella para mi no pasaba de una humana del pasado , si Alice hubiera hablado , el destino habría jugado a nuestro favor , mas nuestros mundos estaban separados , nuestros caminos destinados a desviarse , era lógico , yo era un vampiro , y los vampiros se alimentan de humanos , no salen con ellos .

Por que simplemente así estaba escrito , llegué a casa aparentando una sonrisa , pero no fue tan necesario cuando pude mostrar mi enojo libremente , ya que Jasper se había percatado que volvía sin mi videojuego , y se burlaba a viva voz de mi torpeza , para empeorar el asunto , resultó que la apuesta terminaba , y Jasper había logrado encontrar respuestas a todas las preguntas y me obligó a hacer un video vestido de Emmietta saludando a todos los conocidos , sacar fotos y abrir un myspace , cuando recordé…

¡un momento! – grite mientras Jasper me media un tutu – tu no ganaste la apuesta – le acusé

¡Claro que si! Yo descubrí lo que querían las chicas ,¡ te llame para decírtelo! – recordaba eso , había interrumpido un gran momento junto a.. junto a…

Pero el trato decía claramente , que tenias que vestirte de el color de moda …

Pero.. pero.. ¡Emmett! No puedes hacerme esto – dijo abriendo sus ojos al máximo , me reí.

Oohh si , si que lo aré , es mas , tu lo hiciste conmigo ,¡ así que si no lo haces , serás Jasmina por una semana ¡

**¡¡No me vestiré de rosado voluntariamente!!**

Bueno mi humor había mejorado considerablemente después de eso , y mejoraba cada vez más al terminar de editar el video de Jazzmina que enviaría a los concursos de talento , a youtube , a familiares , a myspce, a las revistas …

-muajajajaja – reía despiadado

-Emmett , ya estas grande para apagar la luz y prender la linterna mientras te ríes.

-¡Dulce! ¡dulce y querida Jassmina! Luz de mis ojos , te agradecería que no criticaras mi forma de reír , o me veré en la obligación de maquillarte como una muñequita – mientras le apretaba sus cachetes colorados – ¡es tan divertido!¿verdad?

-Esto no es nada divertido

-Si que lo es- dije con una sonrisa cínica

-No , no lo es- dijo de la misma forma

-Si , si lo es

-No , no lo es

-No , no lo es

-Si si lo es

-¡Aja! , así que lo admites – le dije radiante

-Claro que no , ¡me engañaste!

Eso realmente no importaba, en el video lo edite de tal forma que parecía que el si que lo creía divertido, estaba todo listo para la presentación de esa noche, en la que se expondrían los videos y las fotos para todos los que quisiera ir..

Hay estaba toda la familia de Tanya y alguno que otro nómada curioso que se deslumbraba no solo por nuestra particular forma de alimentarnos sino que también por el gran espectáculo que prometía ser , lo preparé todo de tal forma que parecía una premier de película , estaba la alfombra roja en la entrada , luces , plantas elegantes , coctel …de plástico claro , era solo para darle un toque , todos saben que no comemos canapés.

Cuando entraba con mi terno de cola larga por la alfombra através de los reflectores el publico me aplaudió , pase por alto el hecho de que su mirada fuese de una extrañeza extrema , y subí a el escenario , la familia se sentaba en la primera fila , todos ecepto Alice y Rose , que llegaban al día siguiente y obviamente Jasper para quien tenia preparada una entrada distinta , toda esta locura me recordó el desfile de modas que preparé en casa cuando fui en busca de mi video juego , y sentí otra vez ese orgullo personal por lo que había logrado , el sentimiento se duplico al presentar a la estrella de mi video , mi queridísima Jass .

Jasper entraba muy enojado con tacones altos y un vestido muy elegante , las risas fueron ensordecedoras , tuve que actuar rápidamente antes de que Jasper saliera corriendo y lo envolví con un abrigo para que no se sintiera.. tan incomodo , es que no soy tan malo , apagué las luces y puse play

Nuca habría esperado que Jasper hiciera lo que hizo , el video que corría para hacer reír a los vampiros de la región , estaba protagonizado por MI.

En ese preciso momento llegaron a casa Alice y Rose , quienes al entrar tenían los ojos desorbitados de el enojo , y todo llegó hasta hay , todos se fueron rápidamente y el video seguía corriendo , ahora estaba el de Jasper bailando en tutu , y no podía evitar reírme , no solo por la cara de esas dos furiosas mujeres , o por Jass , me reía por mi mismo , por el ridículo que estaba haciendo y reía de nervios , reía por que sabia que no tenia motivos reales para reír , reía por la ironía de la vida

Luego de habernos gritado, las chicas vieron los videos y por días nos llamaron Jasmina y Emmietta , burlándose de nosotros , lo que en realidad no me molestaba tanto , porque tenia motivos para reír al ver a Alice corriendo de Jasper mientras gritaba que la perseguían las mujeres , y podía hacerme el molesto con Rosalie , y pasar un rato solo , para pensar .

Los días se convertían en semanas y estas en meses , y el paso del tiempo no aminoraba mi inquietud , quise volver a Forks mas de una vez , pero Alice me previno , me dijo que lo dejara , que la vida de Bella ya había desaparecido de la nuestra , ya que por alguna razón ya no podía verla como antes , sus visiones acerca de Bella se hacían cada vez mas difusas , y mis esperanzas cada vez estaban mas despedazadas , y aunque sabia que no podía pasar de nuevo , mi corazón ardía y pesaba , pesaba hasta ya no existir en mi cuerpo .

Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando en su vida, debía saber que estaba haciendo , si ya había olvidado todo . Según lo que logre saber de su vida en las primeras semanas , se le veía triste , como una zombie , como muerta en vida , y me sentía culpable , tremendamente culpable por ser parte de la razón de su sufrimiento , aunque quise sanar las heridas que dejo Edward , solo las empeoré , no por gusto claro , ella me echó , pero si yo hubiese cumplido mi palabra no la había abandonado y me hubiese quedado con ella después de todo , tal como lo prometí . Era un cobarde , lo tenía claro pero es que el miedo a ser rechazado , el dolor que sentía por que ella no me quisiera tener cerca , el sentir que ya se había artado de fingir que en realidad quería estar conmigo mientras su mente vivía con Edward , el hecho de causarle molestias, todo eso me impulso a huir como un cobarde de aquello que realmente llenaba mi corazón , y a pesar de mi mismo , pensé en el que dirán , en los rumores que la afectarían , pensé en mi familia que no tenia la culpa y en mi "traición".

Pero como había dicho con anterioridad, últimamente actuaba como un cobarde, y de forma entupida, mi ansiedad y mi característico temperamento impulsivo me llevaron a actuar de forma estrepitosa y de un momento a otra ya no aguante la falsa tranquilidad , y como un libro abierto que era , comencé a hincharme de información y de emociones que ya no podía contener , fue entonces cuando decidí regresar a Forks.

Regresaba para dejar mi conciencia un poco mas tranquila, necesitaba verla aunque fuera a lo lejos y cerciorarme de que estaba bien, o de lo contrario ayudarla , quizás verla salir de el instituto y regresaría feliz , verla con sus cabellos revueltos caminando torpemente al monovolumen , me darían un indicio de que comenzaba a recuperarse , en caso contrario , volvería a ella , la cuidaría aunque fuese de forma invisible ante sus ojos.

Por que hay estaba la diferencia de mi amor hacia ella con el de Edward , y radicaba en que Edward se intereso en ella por ser la _sua cantante_ , por que no podía leer sus pensamientos , el estaba enamorado primero de su sangre y luego de ella , mas yo me enamore sin quererlo , me enamore de ella como humana , como persona , por que a pesar de todo la amaba sanamente , aunque sonara extraño , ya que fui contra todo principio de ética familiar .

-_wow, no tenia idea que en mi diccionario mental existían esas palabras-_ Pensé sorprendido mientras corría hacia la casa de lo Cullen , pero rápidamente volví a pensar en otras patrañas , estaba comenzando a creer que no tenia una buena capacidad de concentración y seriedad, lo estaba pensando seriamente.

Ahora ya con mi video juego en las manos me sentí algo más tranquilo, me sentí feliz , y mi mente se relajo un poco , mi corazón se hincho por que recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y una sonrisa cruzó mis labios , apenas terminara ese nivel , debía buscar a Bella y ver como estaba , no faltaba anda , solo debía cazar unos osos mas y luego arrancar de los vulturis , ganar una copa, e iría por ella , solo un momento mas.

A pesar de todo , en ese momento me sentía bien , quizás por que tenia ideas en mi mente acerca de lo que pasaría , imaginaba cosas que podrían suceder y acabar de manera perfecta , me imagine diversas escenas en diversos escenarios que pasaban por mi mente como una película romántica tan hermosa que me hacia sonreír y me alivianaba el alma.

Bella caminaba de forma pensativa e ida .. triste ,y eso ,a pesar de parecerme mal , algo me producía que me hacia sentir feliz , pues significaba que no me olvidaba . sus cuadernos caían estrepitosamente la suelo luego de haber tropezado con una orilla de la escuela , levantaba su vista y sus ojos se encendían "Emmett" susurraba feliz….

Miles de escenarios visualice , conversaciones enteras , reconciliaciones , unas dignas de películas , besos bajo la lluvia , besos en el mar , besos entre la gente , en el bosque , un beso difícil peor hermoso , uno muy tierno , imaginaba nuestros corazones latir , es decir, realmente lo imaginaba por que tenia claro que el mío no lo lograría , pero seria igual , en mi mente latiría al compás de su respiración , imaginé tantas cosas…

Finalmente fui a su casa , pero Charlie estaba solo , escuche la conversación que tenia por teléfono con una voz ronca .

-Si , han estado en el taller todo el día , creo que se la pasan bien-

-Eso creo , he notado un leve cambio en Bella , esta .. más viva , creo que es genial que se junte con chicos de su edad , tu hijo es un buen muchacho- decía Charlie

-¿Por qué no vienes a la reserva a buscarla? Vendrán Sue y sus hijos a comer .

-Esta bien , iré en un momento , adiós Billy

Así que bella estaba con alguien en un taller, y en la reserva de Billy , suponía que se refería a Billy Black , de la push .

"tu hijo es un buen muchacho" Bella estaba en un taller con un muchacho de la reserva , sentía algo en mi interior que no podía explicar , esta nueva revelación que me fue hecha me causaba una rabia que no había sentido antes , una impotencia de no poder estar con ella y que el chico si pudiese , una nostalgia de recuerdos …

Seguí a Charlie por la carretera , estaba dispuesto a quebrar el trato con la tribu , solo necesitaba verla y aunque pude haber esperado hasta la noche , "algo" me decía que debía ir a ese taller y ver que pasaba . Era un revoltijo tan extraño de emociones que no lograba separarlo en partes e identificar cual era cada sentimiento, pero me sorprendía de mi mismo , jamás fui así , nunca tuve… tuve.. ¡celos!

Es extraño sabiendo que no había hombre en la tierra que no se girara a mirar a Rosalie y se quedara encandilado con su belleza , o sabiendo que ella disfrutaba de esa atención y los provocaba , pero como dije alguna vez.. Rose era única , era hermosa , tenia y tiene mi cariño , pero no representaba nada nuevo para mi , era tan predecible , la conocía tan bien que no necesite nunca de este sentimiento de incertidumbre que se alojaba en mi pecho .

Si nadie se enteraba de que había cruzado el limite , no habría ningún problema , no era como si fuese a causar un desastre natural o que volverían los antiguos hombres lobos .. reí para mis adentros al pensar en esto y me sentí feliz de que no existieran detectores de vampiros celosos que cruzan los limites , volví a reír .

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa , me sorprendí , era bastante humilde pero se veía acogedora , senti movimiento dentro de lo que supuse era el talle , eran susurros

—**¿Bella?****- llamo Charlie de entre los árboles**

—**Corre —murmur****ó Bella—. ¡Ya vamos! —gritó en dirección a la casa.**

—**Vámonos —****Dijo el muchacho , con voz de un hombre , pude sentir que sonreía mientas ocultaba algo con mantas , estaba emocionado por la aventura .**

**Apagó la luz**** y escuche a Bella tropezar y afirmarse de algo.. o alguien. Los vi salir del garaje tomados de la mano, y mi "corazón" dejo de latir . Sus pies encontraron con facilidad el camino. Vi como ella miraba sus manos entrelazadas y sonreía con ternura .**

**Tropeza****ron a menudo en la oscuridad a pesar de caminar por el sendero , reían eufóricos y continuaron así hasta estar a la vista de sus padres . No era una risa profunda, sino más bien ligera y superficial, pero no por eso menos agradable.. y menos dolorosa para mi. Aunque notaba que Bella tenia una pequeña arruguita sobre un ojo , es decir , estaba confundida , no sabia si estaba bien ser tan feliz o no .**

**Charlie ****los esperaba de pie en el pequeño porche trasero y Billy estaba detrás, sentado en el umbral.**

—**Hola, papá —dij****eron los dos a la vez y eso los hizo romper a reír de nuevo.**

**Charlie**** la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, unos ojos que relampaguearon al darse cuenta de cómo la mano de Jacob se cerraba sobrela de Bella.**

—**Billy nos ha invitado a cenar —dijo Charlie, en tono distraído.**

—**Mi receta ultra secreta para los espaguetis con carne, transmitida de generación en generación —dijo Billy en tono solemne.**

**Jacob bufó.**

—**La verdad, dudo que esa receta exista desde hace tanto.**

**La casa estaba atestada. También se hallaba allí ****otra familia .**

De todas las escenas que imaginé en mi mente , ninguna tubo siquiera un parecido a la situación , como dicen , la realidad supera a la ficción , y en este caso fue tal cual . Y lo peor de la situación es que no podía creer que me sintiera tan mal por que ella estuviera feliz , era un egoísta , no merecía ni siquiera los sentimientos que estaba experimentando por que a pesar de todo me hacían sentir vivo , me hacían sentir como un hombre , pero no quería ser un hombre si lo que deseaba era lo contrario a la felicidad de Bella , me refiero a que yo quería que fuera feliz pero el verla feliz con alguien mas me hacia sentir tan mísero , tan triste , todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que tenia que ser , nunca me había dado cuenta que era malo… por que eso estaba mal.

Yo no estaba feliz con la situación , mas la aceptaba y estaba dispuesto a vivir con ello , eso debía contar de algo ¿no?¿ Eso me hacia dejar de ser el malo?.

Perfecto un motivo mas para hacerme pensar y sentirme mal , por que descubrí que estaba loco ;resultaba que ahora era malo , un malo que no quiere ser malo , un vampiro que no quiere sangre , un enamorado que se aleja de su amor …

—**¿Crees que volverás a visitarle pronto? —****preguntó Charlie con interés mientras se dirigían a su casa.**

—**Mañana después de clase —****admitió rápidamente —. Me llevaré los deberes, no te preocupes.**

—**Asegúrate de que sea así —****dijo con un tono de satisfacción demasiado notorio.**

Y mi corazón en miles de dedazos otra vez , era obvio , el era un chico normal, aceptado fácilmente por su padre , no diera que sea mas divertido que yo , por que eso seria imposible , pero tenia lo mas importante , lo que yo había perdido , el amor de Bella .

Todo esto ya me estaba pareciendo una telenovela , no se si buena o mala , pero no quería seguir en ella , por que me hacia mal , los giros inesperados que se daban continuamente me estaban matando , no solo yo sufría , sufrió Edward , Sufrió Bella , si todos sufren ¿ cual es la gracia de todo este embrollo? , ¿Dónde estaba esa felicidad y unión que nos caracterizaba?¿donde estaban los días en que todos éramos felices? Cuando fuimos a al feria de diversiones … nuestro primer beso.. uff , no valía la pena ya seguir recordando y torturándome , otra vez una revelación , fui algo pasajero para ella , solo me saco de su vida y olvido..

Mientras merodeaba por el colegio , para verla por ultima vez , _"lo se , esto es masoquismo" ,_ vi a Jessica , y fruncí el seño , no sabia si Bella se entero o no , pero algo me decía que ella tenia mucho que ver en el problema.. Agudicé el oído

—**¿Que visteis algo? ¿El qué? —las pálidas cejas de Lauren se alzaron a la vez. Incluso Jess parecía estar escuchando ahora.**

—**No lo sé —repuso Angela—. Creímos que era un oso. Era negro, pero parecía demasiado... grande.**

La cara de Bella cambio radicalmente al escuchar esto ultimo, y una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro al darme cuenta , de que un gran oso negro le causaba recuerdos , no me habia olvidado totalmente .

vi por la ventana , como llegaba hasta la casa Cullen y sentí escalofríos, bajó de el auto rápida y a paso firme y decidido , quizás sabia que yo estaba allí cuando se acercó, pero repentinamente vacilo y si cara se llenó de miedo , miedo a ver lo que no quería , a encontrar alguien o algo en la casa , tanto miedo a eso como a no encontrar nada.

Mientras ella decidía , yo también reflexione , extrañaba mi yo anterior , ese que siempre ataba feliz y entretenido , pensé en lo feo que se sentía tener el corazón roto , no soy de echarse a morir , no podía seguir en la eternidad vagando detrás de Bella y sufriendo por cada cosa que hiciera, ella estaba vacilando si seguir o no y mientras ella tomaba su decisión yo tomé la mía , la amaría siempre , pero era hora de seguir adelante.

Salí de la casa y la vi , la miré casi de frente y sonreí con dolor , de manera simultanea ambos giramos y tomamos distintos rumbos , nuestros destinos se veían separados otra vez , un mundo nuevo nos esperaba a ambos … solo deseaba fuese feliz .

* * *

**Tomando en cuanta todas su opiniones que son las que hacen que este fic viva , he tomado una decisión , como les dije anterior mente esta es solo una adaptación de lo que yo creía sucedió con Emmett mientras se desarrollaba la historia , tomando partes textuales de el libro trate de mantenerme lo más fiel posible , es decir , lo posible en mi locura :) **

**Por lo que tengo un fial en mente , totalmente fiel al libro , pero también fiel al fic ( sii habrá mas , solo uno o dos capítulos , pero esto no acaba aquí , no no) , saben que Edward volvera… saben lo que pasará en el libro pero no en el fic .**

**Para todas aquellas que pidieron esta vez Bella y Emmett se quedaran juntos y vivieran buenos momentos juntos , decidí hacer un "universo paralelo" , osea , abriré otro fic con esta misma historia , pero con diferente final , uno en el que ellos estén juntos :) , los primeros capitulos seran los mismos , pero el desarrollo sería diferente , no se si les parece la idea , espero me respondan en los review , ( si dicen que si , ya tengo abanzada la histora y si no , no hay problema continuo el curso nomal ) **

**espero sus reviews! **

**Emmett : Gente!! Gracias por continuar leyendo , son lo mejor , a pesar de que constanswan sea una desmorona ¬¬ , un saludo a todas las que postearon antes y pasamos una velada juntos :O :D , esta vez podemos ir a jugar Baseball!! Solo deja tu review ;) **


End file.
